Vampires vs Vampaneze
by Pacifica Luna Diana
Summary: Jane Hudson is a freak with her 9 friends and blooded-brother, Darren. She is sent to Central City to find the Lord of the Vampaneze's son, Jason. Jason is sent to find Jane and kill her. Once he sees Jane, he doesn't want to kill her instead Jason ends up loving her. When the time comes for is cover to go what will he choose? Jane x Glitch
1. The Mission, Performance, & School

******Hi this is my first Cirque Du Freak crossover with DC2 fanfic so whatever you do, don't beat me down. Just to let y'all know the** _Italics_ **with out this **' **mean that they are fast dance moves and if they are with this **' **then it is a thought from the person telling the story.****Now enjoy!**

* * *

Third Person POV

A 14-year-old Salvadorian girl walks down a loud, busy city street in a blood red TILT ruffle front chiffon shirt; black jeans; black and red gladiator shoes; her wavy dark brown hair in flowing past her shoulders. After a couple of minutes walking and people barely noticing her, she ends up at the entrance of a park, she raises her hand and fire comes from her and heads towards the thick forest. The trees in front of her burn up soon falling into place, like a puzzle, from the flames with water following shortly after to put out the flames, after a few moments an intricate path is carved in front of her showing the foot of a mountain. The girl walks to the foot of the mountain before stopping, she crosses her arms and waits until a blood red portal appears in front of her, she stands straight up and a man covered with battle scars with a black cloak on walks out.

"Greetings, my daughter." He says in a emotionless voice.

"Hello...father." She says back trying to hold the hatred off her face which seems hard, but the man who claims to be her father seems to notice.

"No emotion, emotion shows weakness." He says and the girl's whole face turns blank before she looks at him. "You have another mission, it is about the Lord of Vampaneze."

"Who is he?" She asked with no emotion.

"I must inform you about him and the other vampanze first." he begins sitting down on a nearby bench.

"The vampanze are a giant threat to us vampires, they kill anything and everything they can get there palms on," He says while the girl walks over to him. The man looks at her and she just looks back at him with emotionless eyes. "They are highly dangerous especially the son of the Lord of Vampanze; Jason, he uses a undercover name which we don't know about, he is a undercover assassin for missions the Vampanze Lord assigns him to do. You will be sent off somewhere else to do this mission."

At this point the girl tries to keep her face emotionless as the man walks back towards the portal and says, "You will leave tomorrow."

"Where will I be sent?" She asks turning towards him. Her father looks back at her while vanishing into the portal.

"Central City." Then he disappears into the portal. As soon as he is gone the girl smiles at the name of the city and that she is leaving. She runs up to a tree, runs up it, does a flip, lands on her feet, and yells, "Yeeeaaaahhhh! I'm finally leaving! See ya!"

Just when she is about to go into the nearby woods the girl stops, changes direction, and starts to run there. When she reaches her destination, a campsite, she walks across a lake and inside. Inside the campgrounds is completely different than what someone would see from the outside. There are trailers that have different styles, such as ribs or gothic style, and tents that are big enough to house 2 people. A boy with snake scales for skin walks by, a man with 2 stomachs is sitting on a chair as a person tosses him knives and he eats them, a woman is hanging on to a bar that is several feet in the air with her teeth, a lady in beautiful clothes is holding a plate walks up to the girl and asks, "How are you, Jane?"

"I'm well, Madame Truska. Uh, have you seen Evra, Darren, and/or Rebecca?" The girl, Jane, asked.

"Rebecca is in the wardrobe trailer while Evra and Darren get food for the Little People. Why?" Madame Truska said while putting the plate down.

"I have big news and I to see them before my trip." She answered while a man in a very baggy shirt walked by. "Hey, Alexander. Amazed any normals yet?"

"It seems as if a few normals can't keep their dinner down." He answered.

"Sweet. Well, got to go before I find that Evra is trying to eat the rats." The girl said before fliting towards the creek.

Jane's POV

I flitted to the creek to see if Evra and Darren were still there. To think that it's been exactly one month since he got here and only recently he found out that I was Mr. Crepsley's first assistant before Darren came along due to that oh, so great prophecy for the vampire and vampaneze war. I crept up behind them, took them both by the shoulders, and said, "Freeze and no one gets drained of blood."

Darren turned around and smiled at me quickly before asking, "Why would you drain the only other person the understands you?"

Evra turned around as well and asked, "Plus, I thought that snake were toxic to you vampires."

"There are 4 kinds of vampires and I am the kind that can drink any kind of blood I want without any side effects, as long as I don't drink too much of it. Besides you never know what a hungry vamp would do, right 'bro'" I said while climbing up a tree and hanging upside down from the lowest branch.

"True, I almost drank my sister's blood at first and whenever a vampire bloods a person they don't know what kind of vampire they will become. Jane is one of the lucky ones who can drink any kind of blood and age every hundred years unlike Mr. Crepsley and myself who have to drink certain types of blood and age one-tenth the rate of a humans." Darren said while throwing a stick at me. I caught it and threw it back at him. The three of us started to laugh while we headed towards where the Little People stayed. Along the way I kept looking out into space and Darren had to bring me back to reality ever couple minutes. This made them worry about me and made Darren ask, "What's going on?"

"My father sent me on a mission for him and now I'm starting to regret it since all he ever does is tell me to show no emotion, and give me god damn missions. Darren, _you_ are lucky." I said while playing with the ruffles on my shirt.

"What's the mission? Maybe we can help." Evra said while gesturing to Darren and himself.

"I have to see what Jason, the Vampaneze Lord's son, wants in Central City. Besides you guys are busy, Darren has to train and he has to help Crepsley while you have your performances with the cirque. There is no way I am pulling you guys away from here." I said while crossing my arms. "I'm gonna see if Madame Truska will go or maybe Corma."

"If you take either of them, the show will be down 1 freak." Evra said. "Either way, take one of them or me."

"Yeah, but if I take you with me then everyone would miss your melodious music. We don't want that now, do we?" I said in an obvious tone.

"True." Evra answered.

"Good. Now I gotta flit before Crepsley wake up and makes me feed, Octa. I swear that spider hates me." I said just before I flitted to my tent that seemed like a normal black pitch tent from the outside, but thanks to magic it was 3 floors in the inside. When I got inside, I took a duffle bag with 2 different types of hair dye for my disguise, scissors to cut my ever growing hair; it grows as fast as Madame Truska's beard, extra clothes, extra shoes, hats, 3 pairs of sunglasses, my spell book, several potion bottles, herbs, my amulet to warn me about nearby vampaneze, my computer, extension cable for computer, cell phone, cell phone charger, and a couple hundred bucks that my father sends for my monthly allowance. Everything seems set and now to see if Madame Truska or Corma would come with me as my 'guardian'. Without wasting anytime, I flitted around the grounds until I spotted Madame Truska. I walked up to her and asked, "Madame Truska, I was wondering if you could accompany my on a mission."

"I'm sorry, Jane, but I have to stay here at the cirque. Ask Corma, I'm sure that she will say yes." She answered. I nodded and then flitted to where I last saw Corma Limbs. Turns out that she was still at the food trailer with Alexander, who must've joined her recently. Normally I would leave them alone, but my father says that I leave tomorrow night and I need an escort now so I walked up to her and said, "Hey, Corma."

"Hi, Jane. How are you?" She asked in response.

"Well, but I have a mission and I was wondering if you could join me. My dad never wants me to go on solo missions. Please." I said while putting my hands together in a begging way. Sure I'm 14, but Corma is in her 20's a legal adult and very responsible in many ways. She sucked in a deep breath looked as if she was thinking it over and then turned towards me.

"Okay. Just tell me when we leave." Corma answered. I let out a breath that I did not know that I was holding.

"My dad said tomorrow night and that the trip to Central City will be faster than, well flitting." I said while smiling.

"Okay that will give me more than enough time to get ready. We leave tomorrow night. Oh, and does Hibernius know?" Corma asked

"He told me that if I get a mission then I should just go and complete it since he does want to remain neutral with the vampires and the vampaneze." I answered while moving my eyes to the sides as I repeated what Mr. Tall told me when I first came here. Corma smiled and told me to rest for tomorrow while she gets ready. Quickly I smiled, turned, sucked in a deep breath, and flitted to check and see how my friends were doing. Not many people know that I am a very social person, I have about 10 friends in total. They are Evra, Rebecca, Darren, Mai; the half-cat half-human, Jack; the half-jackal half-human, Nat; the only person who can whistle to a point where no human, freak, or half-human can hear it, Luna; the freak with the ability to pull objects out of thin air, Sol; Luna's twin brother and the boy who can gain strength by absorbing the sun's rays of light, Cheshire; the girl who has the powers of the Cheshire cat, and Blak, he can out run both a vampire and a sports car without stopping for breathing. My friends are like family and Darren is basically family since we were both blooded by Crepsley. I stopped in front of Luna and Sol's tent and gave a quick _Are you home?_ whistle. 2 simultaneous whistles came from inside and I went in. The inside of the tent was like mine, but was half gold and half silver. "Sololuna twins! I know your in here, so come out!"

"Coming, we're coming." I heard from the floor above me, Luna.

"Give us a minute. Mai accidentally threw Jack into the wind tunnel, again." Sol continued. He and Luna can't get closer than where they are now. They never leave each other's side unless for ya know bathroom and there is a story saying that they were born holding each other for dear life, one not wanting to leave the other.

"They always fight like cats and dogs." Blak said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Problem with cats, Blak?" I heard Cheshire ask. She is always protective of cats and nothing changes that.

"Stop fighting and pull!" Nat yelled at our 2 prepared to fight friends. I heard a loud thump and ran up the spiral staircase. Once I got there, Jack was on top of all our friends.

"Hm, dog pile. Dog... pile. Dog on top of the pile. Nice." I said while whipping out my iPhone and taking a photo of my friends. "So, going on my blog."

"Thank you... Jane. For reminding us that we can't practice judo without you taking a photo." Mai said while pushing Jack off her. Sol was at the bottom and pushed everyone to their feet. I shrugged my shoulders while giving a slight smirk.

"Ain't changing this half-vamp." Blak said while looking at the photo I took. "Send that to me."

"Done. Now I have news major." I said while trying not to let out one of my ear-piercing squeaks. They all knew what kind of news it would be, but when I held back squeaks then it was bigger. "Y'all know how we have friends in Central C? Well, dial their numbers 'cause I'm heading to Central City and you all are going there the day after I leave, that way we can check out DC2"

Cheshire disappeared with her smile fading last, she does this every time she's happy. Luna and Sol's eyes blazed silver and gold for a full minute while Blak almost made his feet go 100 mph. Mai and Jack fist bumped just before Mai's claws came out while Nat gave her second loudest whistle in the world. The 7 of them tackled me in a huge group hug and stayed there until I said, "Choking... not... breathing... not... invulnerable."

"Sorry." They said in usion while dispersing from the circle that they made.

"Central City is huge and now I would kill your half-vampire soul because you get to go there quickly and for free." Mai said while retracting her claws.

"Nope, not that easy. I have a mission." I said while leaning against the currently transparent Cheshire. "My mission is to figure out what Jason, Lord of the Vampaneze's son, is doing there and why he is there. All while trying not to get killed."

"Hm, Central C. Getting to see DC2 in person. As well as having a vacation from the cirque. I say you _lucky._ Very lucky." Luna said while pulling out a comb, guess from where? Yeah, that's what I thought.

"Look we might want to talk about it tomorrow morning because our performance starts in 'bout an hour." I said while tapping my wrist. Blak seemed to only move an inch as his outfit changed and his eyes bugged out.

"Ready." He voiced. Luna and Sol kicked us out of their tent that way we all could get ready. I flitted to my tent, up to the second floor, and walked to my small chest. In there was a long black TFNC Pleated Chiffon Bandeau with a red lining, my black Turvy Gladiator sandals, and my brown dream-catcher necklace that my grandmother gave me. Quickly, I changed into my other clothes, went outside, and waited for everyone to come as we all went through the portal into Darren's old town. When we got backstage, Harkat and Mr. Tall went to the entrance to greet everyone while the rest of us got ready for out acts. My freaky friends and I were the last act after Mr. Crepsley and Madame Octa. Tonight was a full house, so many freak-lovers in this rundown, beat up, abandoned theater, it made my heart seize by my memory of when I got blooded.

Third Person POV

"Now for our final act. The enticing and ever mystifying, STRIKERS!" Mr. Tall bellowed. The curtains went up as Blak zipped on to the stage with blinding speed.

"Hey there, everybody. My name is Blak and these are my friends." Blak said while motioning to the curtains.

"Manners, Blak, manners." Cheshire's voice said from behind him and slowly she began to appear just like the cheshire cat, smile then eyes then head and finally body. "My name is Cheshire."

"I am Sol!" Sol exclaimed from the east balcony that was near the stage.

"I am Luna!" Luna continued from the west balcony that was across from Sol. The twins jumped on to the stage making the two freaks go into the air and Sol caught them while Luna pulled out a microphone out of thin air. "Now here are the rest of out friends."

An ear piercing whistle came from behind the stage as Nat came out with Jack and Mai following close behind. "I am Nat."

"I am Mai, the half-human half-cat who can kick butt." Mai said while her claws came out. Jack scoffed as he gave a loud howl towards the sky.

"They call me Jack due to the fact that _I _am half-jackal and half-human. I have several abilities that make me awesome." Jack said while hitting the section of his chest where his heart was placed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't get cocky, Jack." Jane said while flitting on to the stage. Cheers went around the crowd as she went to the middle of the group's line-up. She did a few hand gestures and fire started to appear in the air. "I am Jane and I can create as well as control fire."

The lights in the theater went out along with Jane's fire. Soon a small light came and everyone started to whisper about a candle. More flames appeared by the stage and everyone saw that no one was there. Just when they were about to leave, Cheshire appeared on the stage with a Cheshire style smile and said, "Fight."

Mai and Jack walked into the light and started to do a combination of dancing and martial arts on the stage. Nat was making music while whistling to make it sound like a flute. Blak was making ambers go up into the air and make amazing art work while Sol and Luna did a mock fight behind Mai and Jack. Jane was making the flames go higher up whenever one person landed on the stage floor. When the music started to finish everyone finished up the routine, Mai pinned Jack while Sol pinned Luna, Blak finished his art piece and Jane made the flames go really high up and then everyone who didn't fight dropped to a kneeling position and the flames blinked out. The theater lights went on and everyone was backstage while Mr. Tall told the crowd that the show was over.

[The Next Night]

Jane's POV

I already said bye to my friends at the cirque and left with Corma to the spot where my 'father' told me to meet him the other night. The 2 of us sat quietly on two different rocks and I played around with my fire abilities, tonight I was wearing a red off the shoulder shirt with a black spaghetti strap under it; black skinny jeans; black and red gladiators; my extra-long hair stuffed in a brown beanie except for my side bang that hangs over my left eye. Quickly I stop and put out my flames when a dark portal appears in front of us and a woman with black hair comes out with a black cloak on.

"A-are you... Mr. Hudson's... daughter?" She asks me while taking deep breaths, I just nod my head in response while standing up.

"I've come to take you ... to Central ... City." She says while reaching her hand to me, I notice that the woman's hand is gone and is replaced by a synthetic hand. I just ignore her offer and head towards the portal with Corma, but stop when I am at the entrance.

"Come on." I say turning towards the black haired woman, the woman nods her head and walks toward the portal. The three of us step inside the portal before everything turns completely dark, my insides panic, but I don't show it instead I grips my shirt softly. We end up at another forest not so different from the one we just came from, I walk up a few steps; checking out the area before turning back to the woman who is just staring at me.

"Where do we stay?" I asked in my emotionless tone, the woman walks up to me while shaking her head.

"You two will live in the city." She says and I just look back at the forest.

"Let's explore." I say and start walking, but the woman grasps my arm.

"No later, it's to dangerous out here at night." The woman says, but I just snatch my arm back.

"I'll be fine." I say, still emotionless. The woman just shakes her head in response.

"Later, we have to get you two to the hotel." She says before walking down a path and the two of us just walk behind her. When we get to the entrance of the city Corma and I notice how big, bright, and loud the city is and I just turn back before heading back towards the forest, but I get stopped by the woman.

"I know it's not your type of place, but you have a mission and the answers are out here." The woman says and I just look at her then the city before going towards it, following the woman. When we arrived at a 5 star hotel the woman makes some reservations while the Corma and I just stand there beside her; waiting. The manager leaves the front desk and leaves us alone in the empty lobby.

"I must be going now. Complete your mission and then meet me at the same cave." The woman says smiling, but I just look at her.

"Okay, bye." I reply and the woman just chuckles.

"I will see you again, Jane." She said just before she exits the hotel. I keep looking at her until she disappears into the shadows of the city.

"Creepy lady." I say in a babyish voice while pointing at her. Corma smiles at this and puts my hand down. I clear my voice and crack a smile. "I'm not lying."

"When have we questioned a freak?" She asks and I just turn my head ever so slightly before answering.

"Never. We welcome them, but that lady is creepy. Even for a freak." I answer which makes Corma smile. The manager of the hotel returns to the front desk with 2 cards in his hands.

"Here are your keys." He says and hands us the keycards to our suite.

"Thank you, sir." Corma says while taking the cards and the two of us head towards the elevator. Once we were inside we wait for the door to open to our floor.

"Sooo, what do you do for fun?" She asks her turning her head towards me, but I keep my eyes straight at the door, currently lost in my thoughts. "Jane?"

"Sorry, zoned out for a second there. I mostly practice with my friends for performances, fix my tent, practice my fire techniques, help Sol and Luna stop Mai and Jack from fighting, or help Darren and Evra with their chores. I don't really have much time to do my own thing between my missions, Crepsley's chores that he gives me, performance training, and the actual performances." I answer Corma while thinking about all my friends back at the cirque.

"Who are your friends?" Corma asks.

"Rebecca, Evra, Darren; he is basically my brother due to Crepsley blooding us, Mai, Jack, Nat, Cheshire, Sol, Luna, and Blak. The eleven of us are like family because we are some of the only teens in the cirque." I answer before getting my act together by shaking my head, clearing it of thoughts of family and looking straight at the elevator door.

"I never see you all together unless it's before, after, or during a performance." She says and holds out her hand to touch my shoulder, but I jerk away from it.

"Sorry, instinct. My quote-unquote dad, told me to never show emotion to anyone, not even freaks like us. Though I only do that with his employees and when he is around. Anyway, to answer your question. We do hang out in each other's tents, but no one sees us hang out outside of the tents." I say while twirling my finger in my hair. I could feel Corma look at me in a confused way.

"Whats wrong with emotion?' Corma asks me.

"He says that emotion equal weakness and weakness equals defeat." I answer and when Corma is just about to ask another question the elevator door opens and I step out before heading to our hotel room door. When we get into the room, I take a quick scan for vampaneze. There was a kitchen, dining room, living room, balcony, a spiral staircase that lead to 2 rooms, and an amazing view of the city. In other words, we got the penthouse. I walked over to the staircase with Corma behind me, I found my bedroom, turned around and said, "Night, Corma. See ya in the morning."

"I guess, I'll see you in the morning, night." Corma said before going in her bedroom and getting ready to go to sleep. I went inside my room and almost stopped breathing. The entire room looked like something out of a fairytale. There was a queen-sized bed in red velvet covers with thin red curtains, a small bathroom, a door that lead to the roof with a pool a.k.a the balcony, a flat screen TV _in _the wall, a walk-in closet, performance lights mounted in to the ceiling, and one surround sound system with holographic projectors. Slowly, I walked over to the bed, changed into my pjs and climbed into the bed, mummy-style. Still in mummy-style I lay still and close my eyes slowly, thinking about the cirque and my friends that are coming tomorrow to see the start of DC2. We will reunite soon.

As soon as it strikes 1:00 a.m. my eyes snap open and turn towards the door. I got out of the bed, put on my floor-length, black silk robe and walk into the hallway while heading towards Corma's room. Corma was sound asleep in her queen-sized bed and didn't seem to show any sign of waking up. Shaking my head, I walked over to her bed and said, "Corma, wake up."

Corma groans as she wakes up from her deep sleep. She looked up at me and my wide awake expression and asked, "What is it?"

"It's morning." I answer and Corma groans.

"Shouldn't you be sleep?" She asks pulling the cover over her head.

"I don't sleep past 1:00 am. If I do that then I don't finish my chores before sunrise. I-It's instinct now." I answer with a bashful expression.

"Why? Vampires need sleep too, freaks as well." Corma asks and I just look down at her.

"I'd be less of a performer if I didn't practice for the show for as long as I can." I answer before heading over to the couch that was in her room and sitting down on it. Corma sits up slowly while rubbing her eyes with her hands, I waited for Corma to get out of bed and fix her blue nightgown before continuing the conversation. "I have some news. My 'father' told me that during this mission to find a undercover person you need to be undercover yourself, sooo. So we are going to have to go undercover."

Corma just kept on looking at me. She rubs her head as she asks me, "How?"

"I will be going to school." I answer and Corma quickly stands up trying to keep the anger off her face. "Jason is around my age, so he probably stays undercover by going to school. I also have to change well... me."

My fellow freak opens her mouth slightly then closes to stop any yelling can come out from her. She takes a breath before saying, "So lets start with the hair. Do you prefer red or brown?"

"I brought 2 bottles of hair dye and both are brown-ish, but I can't choose. Help." I ask her

"Well, get the bottles and meet me in the guest bathroom. There we will figure out what color, what length and what style" She says before pulling out a small knife and a styling book. I smile and run to my room to get the dyes. Once I got them in my hands, I raced into the guest bathroom where Corma waited.

"Pick your hair cut." She asks while showing me different cuts and I think before answering.

"V-cut." I say while pointing at the center photo.

"Okay." She said before cutting my hair, I always have to get my hair cut due to the fact that it is always growing.

"Nice." I say while stretching the the _sss _and Corma smiles before picking up the hair dyes,

"Bronze or Light Brown?" Corma asks and I look at the colors carefully before answering.

"Like I said. Can't decide." I answer and Corma smirks before putting the bronze dye in my hair then wrapped it up.

"Trust me you will look beautiful." Corma reassured me before heading back into the living room leaving me in the bathroom by myself. Once Corma closes the door I look at myself in the mirror, touching my type 2 skin face, the towel holding soon to be bronze hair, and looking at my hands.

"I'm not beautiful. I'm not even human." I say under my breath with sadness on my face, after about 30 minutes Corma came in and unwrapped the towel to reveal my almost black, brown hair now faultlessly bronze.

"Now for the style. Do you want to be surprised?" Corma asks and I nod my head. I could see Corma think with the small knife touching her chin a moment before starting on my hair and ends up with my hair parting slightly away from the middle, the right half being pulled back naturally while the left half tried to cover my eye. She smiled at the mirror while holding my shoulders and placing her head on my shoulder.

"What do you think?" Corma asks while fixing my side bang so it would cover the edge of my left eye.

"It's like I'm someone new." I say before smiling at Corma and gave her a quick hug. "Thank you for putting up with me."

"Not putting up with you, if I am treating you like a niece." She said while patting my shoulder. I smiled and walked out of the bathroom with Corma following close behind. Quickly, I made my way to my room and pulled out a gold card that was linked to my dad's bank account. He is loaded thanks to the amount his company, Harmonix, makes.

"Now to the clothing." I announce while waving the card in my hand.

"Shopping. I like how you think." Corma says before taking my hand and heading towards the express elevator and to the hotel's clothing store. When we arrived Corma told me to pick any of the clothes I wanted and so I did. After buying the all of our clothes with my dad's gold card, we headed back up to the suite to try them on.

"Try this on." Corma said while pulling out one of the outfits and handing it to me. I smiled and walked into my room, changed and came out a minute later in a red shirt that said _DC2 _in different colored fonts, black boot-cut jeans, black converse, and my hair went down my back down with a red headband holding some of it out of my face (minus the bangs). Corma opened her mouth to make a wide smile while her eyes showed happiness. "Amazing."

Her voice was breathy and this made me blush like crazy. She was just about to lay down when I said, "See you after school. Oh, and if anyone asks then I am your niece from my mom's side since no one knows my mom."

"Alright. See you in the afternoon, Jane." Corma said while waving her hand at me as I walked out the door. In the hallway I took a look at the clock on the wall that read 7:30 _'School starts at 7:56. I got time.' _Quickly I flit down the stairs, all the way to the school and stop just half a block away

"Here it is." I mutter to myself. The school was beautiful, Central City High, and was 2 levels and was really, really wide with beautiful gardens.

"Woah." I said while making another scan of the school. I checked to see if anyone was around before flitting around the area for vampaneze. "Well, nothings stopping me now. Here I go."

I took several deep breaths before heading up the stairs and entering the performing arts school.

I walked into the school to find a whole hallway full of noisy kids trying to talk to each other and teachers trying to control the kids. This made me cover my ears as I headed towards the main office to get my schedule, but when I got there I saw a _HUGE_ line of kids waiting for their turn with the people who worked in the office as well. Trying not to groan, I went to the back of the line, which was pretty quiet, and waited for the first person and waits for the line to move.

When I _barely_ got to the middle of the line, I accidentally bumped into a boy walking by around my age; a little bit taller than me and Korean, he had neon green eyes on his flawlessly handsome face; he was wearing a pink and cyan T-shirt under a maroon tack suit, a yellow backpack hanging down his back, yellow sneakers, and a pair of headphones hanging around his neck. His hair was short gelled hair with a yellow streak on the side.

"Nice outfit." I say, he didn't look at and I was thankful.

"You too." He replied with a smirk, still not looking at me. I rolled my eyes and tried to keep myself from blushing. He glanced at the window while walking by it before we actually made eye contact. The Korean smirked at me and I just rolled my eyes yet again and turned to the front of the line. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him smirk before walking off towards his destination.

After about 5 minutes, I finally reached the front of the line and got my schedule. I headed to my first period which is on the 1st floor; Dance, my favorite, but I also have to depend on it for controlling the flames. Once I left the now empty office, I looked at the long, empty before looking behind me to make sure no one was around, _'No classmates, no teachers, no one._ _All clear'_.

"I love being a freak." I whispered before flitting through the empty hallway to the other side of the school, but when I was only a doors away I stopped and ran regularly the rest of the way. When I turned to enter the classroom, but I bumped into someone. When I looked at the person I bumped into, I found myself looking into bright green eyes.

"Sorry." I apologizes with very little emotion before heading further in the classroom, but I was stopped by Glitch grabbing my arm.

"You can at least tell me your name." He points out while smirking, I turn face him.

"Tell me yours." I reply and just he chuckles. He let go of my arm and held out his left hand.

"I'm Glitch." He introduces himself and I just raised my eyebrows before rolling my eyes.

"Jane." I say before walking into the classroom. Then moment I saw the room, my jaw almost dropped. Mirrors all around, polished hardwood floors, railings for ballet, a full-sized painting of the DC1 competition and 2 changing rooms. I notice Glitch walking up to be next to me, this made me stop gawking and turn to Glitch. "What?"

"What? Don't you like the classroom?" He asks while bumping my hand with his. I tried to no blush and continued walking before a tall man in a leather jacket blocked my path.

"Are you the new student?" He asked. I looked up at him and saw one dark blue eye looking at me while the other was hidden behind navy hair.

"Obilo?" I ask with some shock. Obilo was a freak, I mean it. He can enter paintings and pieces of poetry without trying.

"Jane?"

"You 2 know each other?" Glitch asked while pointing his finger at Obilo and then back at me.

"Yes. Jane was my student at the last performing arts school in Hollywood." Obilo answered before turning to the rest class and head to the front of it, waiting for everyone to get ready. I turned around to see if Glitch was there, but saw no one standing where he was. Still shaking off the fact that he followed me, I turned on my heels and almost fell when I saw Glitch only inches away from my face.

"Hey." He smirks at his handiwork, but I still just roll my eyes. "You know, you actually look cute doing that."

"Grow up." I say and he chuckles.

"Oh, come on. Just loosen up." He said while grabbing my shoulders, but I quickly jerk myself free of his grip.

"Jane, come show the class the extent of your... abilities." Obilo said while trying to find the right word to end his sentence.

"Gladly." I say before walking past Glitch. I turned my head to look over my shoulder and said to him, "You want loose, you got it."

I went to the front of the class, they were by the walls, and started my routine. The song _Where Have You Been _started mid-way and I took 2 quick steps forward, put my right arm up and left arm to the side while my left foot went out as well and I repeated for my right side. Then I shook my arms while going down then back up, placed my body sideways and placed my right hand behind my head while flicking my left foot to my left hand. Turned to face the back placed my forearms in front of my face, pulled them apart with my eyes following my right arm, brought them back together, and posed with my hands at the side of my head. Flicked my left hand to the side in a dusting motion, snaked my body with my hands following down to my hips, dropped halfway, snaked my body back up, placed my right hand over my right ear and shook my head to the side. After that, I repeated the flicking my left foot, as well as the forearms move, posed with my hands on the side of my head again, put my left forearm on the top of my head while my right arm went up from my waist with the forearm bent.

My eyes were closed at this point and all the moves were now instinct instead of remembering old lessons. Sway hips from left to right, drop down, back up, swing my arm rodeo style, left foot out while my right arm went over my head, left foot back while left arm pointed forward, cross my left foot over my right with my right hand bent and the left one making it seem as if its pulling my foot with strings. Once my foot was behind my right, I moved my forearms from left to right quickly, bringing my body up, put both my feet out in a straddle, bent my knees, took 2 quick steps forward while my arms hugged my chest, 2 more steps forward while my arms went back down to my side, brought my feet together while my went up and then slowly back down.

I took 2 steps forward with my right arm pulled in and the left put out on one step and repeated for the other step, but with my other arm. Put both my arms up with my legs apart and bent, put both hands facing forward, put my left hand crossing over my chest palm down, did the same for my right and again with the left, but this time I made it seem as if I was holding something and pulled my arm back with every hit of the drum while bringing my feet together. I quickly put my hands forward, made a grabbing motion, pulled them back while putting one knee over the other, bending all the way down, whipped my head, and snaked my body back up.

The music picked up quickly and became fast, yet so did my moves. I made a quick spin, _waved my left arm like I was holding a lasso, pulled it back down at the same time I brought my legs together, put my hands forward in a stop gesture, turned my body 90 degrees, pushed my hands forward and back, faced forward, made a gesture like I was putting on a hood while bending down to kneel, put my hands a few inches from my head and had the palms face me, put my left foot out with my left hand following it and making a stop gesture, brought it back in and repeated for my right side. Bent forward, went up, clapped my hands by my right hip then extended them out to the right and clapped again, then repeated for my left side, shook my hips to the beat while bringing my hands over my head, crossed my arms again over my head, pulled them back down while I brought my feet together, did 4 poses,_ put my hands my hands in front of my with my palms down, straddled my legs while bending a little, walked forward slowly, while doing quick jerks with my legs, _jumped, bent down, went back up, _andplaced my right hand on my quad while the left was on my head as it made a quick whip.

When my routine ended I pretended to be a little tired when in truth I was barely tired. Everyone clapped at my performances while I got the bottle of water that Obilo handed me. He patted my shoulders, went back to the front of the class and said, "Everyone, start warming up while I talk to Jane for a minute."

Everyone nodded before starting simultaneous dance warm-ups while Obilo walked over to me. I looked up at him and said, "The routine of '09. I remember that you taught it to me due to my uniqueness."

"I remember too. You have improved since last time I saw you." He said while taking a quick look around. When he made sure that the students were too focused on dancing to listen, he bent down and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Vampaneze Lord. His son. In this school. Not good." I said in several hushed whispers just in case anyone tried to hear. Obilo nodded then tapped my hand twice. This made me open my hand before he put in a small envelope that read, '_To my young protégé, Jane.' _I opened it and saw a small blood vial necklace, a weapon and a tool, thank you Obilo. Before joining the class, I put on the necklace and stuffed the note in my pocket.

When 4 of my classes was over, I went to lunch. It was kind of packed when I got my tray with milk, fruit, and a burger. There were several tables and all were filled within seconds, '_Just like Blak on TB's taco Tuesday.' _I was about to go sit outside when someone tried to sneak up on me, but I threw my tray up; kicked my foot behind me, twisted my body to face the person, and caught my still neat tray. Turns out Glitch caught my foot the moment it was about to hit his chest. Instead of forcing my foot out of his grip, I asked, "May I have my foot back?"

"Sure." He let go while I brought my leg down slowly. Glitch kept standing there with his eyes still trained on me.

"What do you want?" I asked while walking away. Glitch appeared next to me and kept up easily with my fast pace.

_"_My friends have 2 open seats at their table. Come join us." Glitch offered with his 5 star smile, but I didn't even roll my eyes. "Please, I am trying to be nice for once."

"Fine. Only because my friends are coming tomorrow and they expect to see something other than DC2." I answer. This makes him smirk before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the tables further towards the center of the cafe, after a few twists, turns, and dodging of the occasional piece food we make it to his friends' table. Turns out Glitch is one of those student who you can't tell who is their friend and who is friends with his friend and not his friend. There was one African-American man possibly 16, woman possibly 16 1/2, and girl who was about my age, one Caucasian man maybe 16, one Latino might be 16, one Ginger definite 16, and one girl woman who's ethnicity was undefinable, but was still 16. "Hi."

"Aye, yo, Glitch. Dis yo girlfriend?" The African-American man asked.

"No, Mo. She's not my girlfriend. Jane here, is a new student." Glitch answered and Mo just shook his head with a smile that reminded me of Cheshire and her never ending disappearance acts. "Jane, the guy with the hood covering his eyes is Mo, my best friend. The 2 girls with green and yellow clothes are Taye and her little sister, Lil' T. Guy in the puffer vest is Bodie, he is a lifeguard along with Emilia, the really tall girl with green eyes and brown hair. The Latin ladies' man is Angel and the girl with ginger hair is Aubrey."

"Cool. Well, nice to mee..." I start to say, but I got cut off by my phone ringing. I balanced my tray in one hand, reached for my phone in the other, and answered, "Yolo."

Snickers went around the table when I said Yolo instead of hello. A distinct whistle came through the phone and almost blasted my ear. I pulled the phone away before saying, "Nat, stop. I can hear you, but if you keep doing that every time I say Yolo then I will be deaf."

"Sorry, but do you know where you last saw Blak's treadmill?" She asked in a quieter voice.

"I think he broke that one." I said while taking the seat that Lil' T held out for me. I nodded and mouthed out _Thank You _while continuing the call.

"Oh, well thanks and hey tell Corma that we found out who pulled her hand off the other night when she was asleep." Nat said while getting ready to hang up.

"Okay and see you tomorrow." I said before hanging up. Lil' T looked at me skeptically before I asked, "Need something, T?"

"You look familiar." She said while cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, I think I have seen you somewhere in a party once. Though that is impossible because all the parties I go to are at..." She suddenly stopped before looking at me with wide eyes. "Your Jane Hudson, of course I've seen you perform at the parties that my dad throws. Your dancing could use some work, but anyhow your father is a multi-billionaire while your family rivals mine."

"He's not my dad, anymore. Sure he gives me the family gold card, family name, and the monthly allowance, but that man doesn't treat me like a daughter. So now I live with my aunt and far away from the old bag." I said while stabbing some of my fruit. Then I shook my head really hard and changed the subject, "Oh, and you should know that the routine that I did in the party was a last minute one because some wise guy decided it would taste good with punch. No way I drank that punch because there was now way I would like the taste of Wild Polycarbonate Blast. Too bad though, I saw you drink some."

"You little..." She started.

"Que? Bruja? Diablo? Demonio? I can list quiet a few things." I said while popping a piece of fruit into my mouth. Angel seemed impressed at how fluent I am in Spanish.

"Okay, I suggest we stop now before a fight breaks out." Emilia said. She looked at my shirt and said, "You getting ready for DC2? Have a crew?"

"Yes and no. My friends are coming over to see the competition and if by dance crew then no, I don't have or am a part of one. I am part of performance back in my half-brother's hometown along with my 7 friends. We love freaking people out." I said remembering when Jack went full on jackal on the crowd and when Cheshire made Steve Leonard pee his pants by disappearing and reappearing behind him. Before I knew it a smile crept on to my mouth and now I could wipe it away or stop these words, "The 9 of us are like a family of freaks."

"Freaks? Why freaks?" Mo asked while fixing his hood

"You don't know the people I hang out with, they are freaky and so am I." I answered. "Oh, and before you make any assumptions about me not being a freak. Then wait a week before my freakiness kicks in."

"Hey guys, I really have to go. Obilo wanted to ask me something, so cya." Glitch said before sprinting off towards Obilo's classroom, I looked at him and the direction he ran in before turning towards the rest of the table and started to flick pieces of fruit into my mouth with only 2 of my fingers. The rest of us kept talking about DC2 and who might win.

Glitch's POV

I slowed down when I was on the roof and out of Jane's sight before pulling out my iPhone. Scrolling through the contacts I kept looking for a specific one. When I found it, I pressed it and wait for the person to answer.

"Yes, Jason." My dad answered while I made sure that no one was on the ground level as I jumped down.

"I think we found her." I said while smirking and walking around the school. Even though I like to be a vampaneze, especially the Lord of the Vampaneze's son, sometimes I wish that my eyes didn't change color when I smelled blood, my dad would approve of my friends, or I wouldn't have to kill people just to feed. This only started to happen when I did research on Jane Hudson, she was a half-vampire who could control fire. She has dark brown, almost black hair, light brown eyes, and what I just recently found out about her is that she has a beautiful smile, a warmness about her eyes when she's happy, when she dances then the world disappears around her, and she has a great sense of style. I walked to Obilo's classroom and saw that he wasn't there, so I asked my dad, "Do we really have to kill her?"

"_YESSSSS! _Jane Hudson poses a threat to the vampaneze along with Darren Shan, but that _boy _has been ordered to be left alone from Desmond Tiny. It is _your _mission to find Jane Hudson and kill her. Understand?" He said while emphasizing most of his words. My head dropped while I clenched my jaw.

"Yes, father. I get Jane Hudson to trust me then I kill her, that way there is only one threat to the vampaneze. I will not fail you." I said in a voice that meant that this conversation is over.

"Good." Was all my dad said before hanging up. I stuffed the iPhone back in my pocket and walked back to the cafe, hoping that Jane doesn't _have _to be killed, she's too nice.

Third Person POV

Obilo walked out of the painting he was in to see Glitch walking out of his classroom. He overheard Glitch's conversation with his father and tried not to laugh. No one at the school knew that he was a freak and he wanted it that way. If it was his choice then he would teach art, but he would get caught up in the work itself and walk into it. Obilo was about to walk over and stop Glitch, but knew that he would make the right choice. He always did, Glitch never did anything wrong and he never will. When the time comes, Glitch will make his choice and maybe see that non of the vampires are evil.

Jane's POV

I walked towards the hotel after school was over and after I talked to Obilo. Once I got there I found Corma with a tied up vampanze.

"Where did you find that?" I asked Corma. She turned towards me with her warm smile.

"I found him by a lake, he is injured and I was able to get him with only 3 fingers get pulled off." Corma answered as I examined the red-skinned, black-haired, and male vampanze.

"Where is the Lord of Vampanze?" I command rather than ask and the vampanze just shrugs his shoulders. This made me get angry on the inside, but I don't show it. I lift vampanze up with some of my strength that now its feet is off the ground. Without taking a second thought I slammed his head against my own, titanium head plating ever since I was a baby, and ask him again, "Where is he?"

His response was just chuckles. I rolled my eyes before making a flame appear in my hand. Currently this creature was in my home and it already ripped off some of Corma's fingers.

"Like I'll tell you where he is." The vampaneze says. I guess that he needs is some convincing so I put out the flame before pulling out a small bottle of blood from my pocket and put it to his nose. Once he takes a good whiff the blood, his eyes start turning color. Before taking back the bottle, I whisper a few words and suddenly the vampanze's eyes go black.

"Tell me about the Lord of Vampanze." I command again and he takes in a breath before answering.

"He is lord of us, vampanze, he is very strong and works along side his son Jason. His son, Jason, is undercover for Jane Hudson, he is assigned to kill her. Jason can only can kill her after he has her soul. The Lord of Vampanze's name is-." He starts, but was interrupted when all the lights went out and a crashing sound comes from the window. A shard of glass ends up in my thigh, but no blood comes out.

"Corma, get to your room quickly and stay in there until I give the all clear." I say before lighting my fingers with fire and surrounding them.

"Be careful." Corma says before picking up her knife and walking to her room. I put out the flames and used my enhanced sight to see the see 3 vampanze coming and one of them has captured, the injured one, the 1 vampanze with the injured vampanze jump out the window leaving myself and the other 2 vampaneze alone.

"Your lucky someone else was assigned to kill you." One of the vampanze said before leaving with the 2nd vampanze following behind.

"Be grateful that I'm letting you live." I say before taking out the shard and running to Corma's room. "All clear."

"Good. Are you alright?" Corma says while walking out of the room and into the hallway. I cross my arms before giving her a hug and saying, "I'm fine, but I'm worried about my friends."

"They can fight, I've seen it. Your friends are going to be fine." Corma said while taking my shoulders. "Now get some rest."

"Right. They'll be here tomorrow and everything will be alright." I said while walking to my room.

Nat's POV

"EVERYTHING'S NOT ALRIGHT!" Blak yelled. He was sitting on his broken treadmill. We were all under Blak's tent and while the cirque tries to fix themselves, we were trying to figure out what exactly happened.

"There hasn't been an attack since last month and just _now _the stupid vampaneze try to attack again." Sol and Luna said together. They were sitting over Jane's spare coffin that we hid down here just in case.

"Chill, everyone, we will find a way out of this situation. In the mean time let's go back up, get our stuff together, and head over to Central C. Okay?" I said while standing up. Normally I like to lead sometimes, but now I regret it. She has to keep Mai and Jack from fighting, Cheshire from killing Blak, and stop Sol and Luna from pointing out every single fact. Now I wish she was here, big time.

Everyone got up, left our hideout, and got ready to head to Central C, my hometown.

Jane's POV

I sat on the edge of the roof balcony that over looked the city with my legs hanging over the edge, thinking. Everyone told me that I could do amazing things as a kid and now I can control both fire and water. Dad said that my abilities would progress to all the elements every year until I got all five at my command. Now, the only thing I want to know is why Jason and his father want my soul.

"Why?" I ask quietly to myself. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Glitch walk up to me until he was siting next to me.

"Hey, Jane, what's up?" He asked.

"Who... My aunt let you in didn't she?" I ask while keeping my eyes trained on the city.

"Yeah, I was walking by when I heard a crash come from the building. I asked the manager who lived up here and that was when I got your name and address. You all right?" Glitch said while putting his hand on my newly bandaged thigh. My instincts kicked in and I sucked in a deep breath before lifting his hand and put it on his.

"Shaken up and a little pain in my leg." I say while touching my bandages.

"May I?" He asks me and I shake my head. I would've left the wound alone until I went to bed that way no one would get suspicious. "It might be infected."

"Alright." I answer while looking at my wound and not at him. Glitch unwraps the bandage while I clench my jaw to keep from screaming in both anger and pain. Once he takes away the bandaged, we could see that my wound was a little bit open and was bleeding. He furrowed his eyebrows before running inside, then coming back out with a towel and a bowl, he scoops some water from the pool and places the towel in the bowl. I realize that he is going to clean the wound and the wound was in my _thigh. _"Let me."

"No, just stay still or else the wound will open up even more and then you will bleed to death." He said in a calm voice. I nodded my head and leaned against my elbows to let him clean the wound. Just when he starts leaning over to me, I feel my blood leaving my head.

"Woah." I say while putting my hand on my head before I pass out. "Might want to hurry and bandage it. Feeling a bit dizzy."

"I have that effect on girls." Glitch says while pulling out the new gauze and started to wrap my thigh. Even though the wound is covered, I still feel dizzy. "Can you walk?"

"Maybe, but I don't that my dizzy head would let me walk in a straight line. I would end up looking like I'm sleep-walking due to how much blood I lost." I said while holding my head. He presses his lips together before kneeling down and holding his hands out.

"Then let me carry you to bed." Glitch said while putting one hand behind my shoulders.

"You're crazier than anything if you think I'm going to let you carry me to bed. I won't let some cut and a little blood stop me." I answer while trying to push myself to my feet. When I got my left foot under me and pushed up to stand, I almost fell off the side of the building if Glitch wasn't holding my hand. He pulled me into his embrace and said, "Now who's crazy?"

He put one of his arms behind my knees, pushed that arm forward, and lifted me up bridal style. Glitch carried me over to my bed and on the way he kept talking about DC2, "So, Mo and I are looking for 2 more people to dance on our crew."

"Asked Obilo yet?" I asked thinking about how Obilo was able to end up moving like a robot while dancing.

"Nope, they say that no performing arts school teachers are allowed to enter. Oh, and my friends were wondering if you wanted to come to the tryouts for each team." He said while looking down at me.

"I'll think about it because I still have friends coming over." I said hoping that I wouldn't have to show them the tryouts.

"Okay, then can I at least get your number?" Glitch asked while putting me in my bed and I rolled my eyes before shaking my head.

"Go home." I said before turning my head away. This makes Glitch chuckle before giving me a piece of paper.

"Okay, you got me. What is this?" I asked while looking at the piece of paper in my hand.

"You'll see. Well, I'm going to go, get better soon." He said before giving me a peck on the cheek. This caught me off guard, I sent a fist at Glitch's stomach, but he took it in his hand and kissed my hand.

"Get better." Glitch repeated while dropping my hand and walking out of the room. Blood started to rush to my cheeks the moment the door closed. I looked at the piece of paper and saw that it was Glitch's number, I immediately copy the number on my iPhone before sitting up and sealing the wound.

I kept holding my hand, trying to keep the feeling of his lips off it, but so far it seemed pretty impossible. After a few minutes of walking around my room to get the feeling back in my leg, I change into my black, silk nightgown and get into bed in my favorite style of sleeping, mummy-style, before closing my eyes and sleeping ever so lightly until 1:00 a.m. struck.

* * *

******Please review plus I do not own Cirque Du Freak or Dance Central I only own Jane, Nat, Cheshire, Sol, Luna, Blak, Mai and Jack. Plus, remember this is my seventh try and time writing crossovers. PLEASE DON'T SEND AN ANGRY MOB AFTER ME and I'll be back with another one... real soon.**


	2. Friends, Flowers, & Vomit

**READ PEOPLES! Ha, JK, but seriously read it. I put a lot of effort not this story.**

* * *

When I got up to go to school, my head was ready to burst. All around me were red, white, pink, mauve, orang-red, apricot, russet, light yellow, blend, and striped rose pedals, but what caught my was a small note that said, "Guess who let me in? And I checked your cut and now it's just a scar, I'm jealous that you heal quickly. See you in school. From, Glitch."

I rolled my eyes and now I'd have to tell Corma to not let him in at night or in the morning. After taking several handfuls of rose petals and smelling them, I took a shower and got ready for school. The moment I went into my closet, I went from B-Girl to Fashion-Girl. Clothes of different colors surrounded me, each tempting me to try them on. When I looked at my alarm clock for the second time I took a red cami, a black sheer batwing shirt, grey tights, a pair of brown BUCCO lace-up boots, and my light brown Tufted Knit beanie. I ran down the stairs, ate breakfast, and flitted to school. About half-a-block away from the school my phone rang, "Yolo."

"It's yellow, not yolo. What land are you from?" I heard Blak answer. I cracked a smile since Blak was the group joker along with being the speedster.

"Vhat do you vant?" I asked in a fake accent.

"For you to look behind you." Blak answered. I turned around and saw a flouting smile with a pair of emerald green eyes floating above them.

"Chesh, you dog." I said while I hugged her materializing form. Suddenly I was enveloped in several other arms and yelled, "Let me go, you freaks!"

Sol was able to pry everyone off me and I thanked him like he was my brother. Ever since I met Sol, he had a small crush on me at first then it changed into a brotherly love. He is overprotective of all of us, the group big brother; literally big. He took off my beanie, ruffled my hair, out it back on, and said, "Bronze like the sunset. Nice."

"Thanks, Corma picked the color. Anyway, you guys going to my school?" I asked while leading them to Central C High.

"Yup, enrolled this morning. We have the same schedule as you, I checked." Nat answered. "And by checked I mean that I hacked into the school computer system. Obilo is literally teaching here?"

"Cool, cool, and yes. He is awesome and he taught me how to dance when I was in middle school, that is why I dance to control my you-know-what. Anyway don't speak about you-know-what and you-know-where here because you-know-who is watching with several eyes and ears." I said while taking a quick look at a dark figure on the rook of the school. "And that is just something I wrote for my creative writing class. Like?"

"Yes. We like." They said quickly. I turned towards them and started to walk backwards to the school. All of us started to talk about DC2, just like every student at this school.

"I hear that this year is bigger than ever." Blak said while taking a look at the height of the school.

"Yeah, and this year the crews are holding auditions for 2 openings in each crew." An all too familiar male voice said from behind me. I closed my eyes tightly and mouthed out damn.

"Don't tell me. Korean boy, 'bout our age, yellow streak in black hair, green eyes, and is a little taller than me is standing right behind me." I said while waiting for one of them to answer.

"You forgot caring, B-Boy, DC2 competitor, person who cleaned you cut, and of course can make the girls melt." Glitch said while taking one step down to be next to me. The girls and I gagged while the boys punched their palms as they sized him up. Well, for Sol it would be more like looking down at. THE BOY IS 5' 7" FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Glitch turned towards me, took my hand and asked, "Did you like my present?"

"I would've gone with carnations instead, but they were nice." I said while rolling my eyes. Glitch chuckled at this and let go of my hand just before Sol was about to get on to the same step as him. "Sol, I wouldn't this is how he always acts. Annoying, yes. Is he ready for one of your punches, no. No one is."

"Not my fault that a lot of people can't handle a punch from a former linebacker and wrestler." Sol said, little note about Sol is that he doesn't lie at all. I smacked his chest with all of my strength and this made him rub the spot where I hit him. Luna rolled her eyes and said, "Bro, boasting is not our territory. That is Blak's job, our job is to watch out for the creeps."

"They never lie, Glitch." Obilo said from the top of the stairs. Didn't I tell you that he walked in on the conversation? Whoops, my bad. "How are you all doing?"

"Good." They all answered. Years of practice, years. The bell rang instantly and the 11 of us raced towards Obilo's room. When we got there Blak was leaning against one of the mirrors and the moment he saw us ha said, "You guys are way to slow."

"You sneaky, little..." Cheshire started, but didn't finish when Obilo walked in. "No, special tricks during school. GOT IT."

"Yup." Blak said in his still lopsided smile. Obilo smiled at this and I just twirled my blood vial necklace, which I currently never take off. He motioned for all the girls to go into the dressing room and change into the set out clothes, provided by the fabrics department, and for the boys to go into the opposite room and do the same. When we all came out, I felt almost defenseless. For the girls, we all wore ruby red dresses that went up to our ankles while the boys got to wear tuxedos. We lined up in boy girl rows and from smallest in front to tallest in back. I was stuck in smack center of the class. Obilo went to the front of the class and said, "Today you all be learning the tango and to help me teach this lesson, I've asked an old friend to come. Dare."

A tall Japanese woman with bubble-gum pink hair walked in with black, and beautifully designed dress, pink tights, and boots. Currently I was both observing and hoping that I won't get Glitch as a dance partner. She made a bow to the class and said, "Hello, darlings, I'm Dare and most of you are in my sewing class, but that doesn't matter now. Now, we are here to dance."

She had a spot on British accent, 90% chance of fakeness, and while she checked one girl's dress, Obilo said, "Girls turn to your left and boys turn to your right. The person you see will be your dance partner."

The moment I saw Glitch turning I looked at his shoes and kept my eyes glued there until he asked, "You know that my face is up here, right?"

Glitch lifted my chin and this forced me to look at him in the eye. His seemed so clear that it felt like being lost in a green ocean. He took my hand as the song 'Valentine's Day Tango' stated to play. If any of you seen Another Cinderella Story and saw the dance scene, then you know what dance we did up to the spin. I did a total of five spins before going into the splits, thankfully the dress stayed in tack, while Glitch walked up to me in time with the beat. He took my hand, pulled me up while spinning me, and once I was facing him again, Glitch put me in a dip as the song ended. Obilo and Dare clapped as all the boys pulled each girl up from the dip. When the bell rang we all left to our next period class. For my group of friends, Glitch, and myself it was Drama.

We all had partners and we each did an improv skit from a different time period. I got stuck with Glitch during the 1800's while Sol and Luna got to play Artemis and Apollo from Ancient Greece. Yesterday we were able to go up to the Revolutionary War and since the class skips every hundred years or so, Glitch and I were next. Our teacher, Ms. Spears, got up on stage with us and said, "Let me set the scene for your improv. It is the beginning of the Civil War and Glitch was chosen to fight for the Union and yet he is your fiancé. You are heartbroken that he has to go and fight and there is a possibility that he might not return, but you still tell him that he has to go."

"Okay." I said bored tone.

"Good. I will be grading this performance." Ms. Spears said before walking off stage. I turned to Glitch, who was smiling like crazy, and hit his chest to symbolize that nothing I say on stage would be real. Once Ms. Spears was in her seat, she said, "Begin."

I turned to face Glitch, put my hands together and in front of me, and looked at him in a worried expression. He put his hand on my bicep and said, "I am sorry, Jane, but I have been chosen to fight in the war."

"I know yet I want you to stay here with me, my love." I said while touching his hand. Glitch took my hand and kissed it.

"I will be home for the winter and you will always have me with you, here." He said while pressing my hand against my heart. "Just as I have you with me."

"What if you do not return?" I asked.

"Then I die with my last thought of being able to protect you. Jane, you must understand that I do not fight for game, but for you. You are the reason I accepted, if you remain safe then I would've died happy." He answered. I bowed my head making Glitch cup my cheek and me to lean my head into his hand. "Do not cry."

"If you are going, then I wish to give you one last thing." I said before raising my head. I closed the gap between us and kissed him. If any of never kissed a guy then I wish I could join you. It's not that Glitch isn't a nice guy, but he is too stalkerish for my liking. Quickly I pulled away and once I did, I found out that Glitch put his arms around me. He looked at me straight in the eye and said, "I will always remember you, my love."

"AND SCENE!" Ms. Spears yelled. I turned towards her and saw that she had a HUGE smile plastered on to her face. Glitch was still holding me, so I pulled his arms off and jumped off the stage. "That was amazing. Such realistic emotion. It seemed that you two actually were saying good-bye to each other."

"Please, spare me the details because I think I'm going to puke." I said while hunching over. I had this taste in my mouth that was like blood, but only much much worse. It was like it was poisoned, but the taste was more metallic. "Ms. Spears, I think that I might have food poisoning."

"How can that be? This school is poison free and Glitch..." She stopped just after she said Glitch's name. I wanted to turn to face her, but the pain was getting to me.

"Chesh, Nat, and Luna help me to the bathroom. Mai and Jack, clear a path. Boys, help Glitch to the bathroom and if it is what I think it it, then you are going to need air freshener." I said while the girls helped me over to the closest bathroom before I started blowing chunks. Okay, here's the head's up. When I first joined the cirque, Twobellies cooked me up some strange foods. At first I spewed chunks into the creek every other day and after a while I got used to the food and stopped vomiting. Now I had get get used to normal food, this means that I am going to be barfing... A lot.

Though I am going to say that when I was 5 I got Jungle Worms and I am still highly contagious. Answer to my sickness is transition to types of foods and to Glitch's it's the fact that I still am contagious from my Jungle Worms incident. Talk about crazy... Right?

The girls took me to the closest girl's bathroom, where I promptly threw up int the toilet. They locked the bathroom door that way no one else could come in while I emptied my stomach. I didn't know how long I stayed hunched over, but I found out when I came out and saw every student walk towards the cafeteria. We walked towards the cafeteria and saw the guys at the end of the food line. Quickly, we took the spot next to them before anyone else could. Sol seemed unfazed and even though I was the unannounced, meaning it doesn't have to be said every time, leader of the group, Sol was like our big, overprotective brother. He turned towards me and said, "Feel better?"

"Yeah, just that my stomachs churning." I said.

"And I'm feeling kinda homesick." Nat continued. She loved the song Party ing the USA because she is and always will be in her heart, a country girl. "Too much pressure and I'm nervous. Until the taxi man turned on the radio and a Jay Z song was on and a Jay Z song was on."

"Hold it before you start line dancing. Eat now, sing and dance later. Now should I get..." Cheshire said before going into a deep conversation with Nat. I sighed at how I much I missed them and then talked to Sol about what I missed in Art, Music, and PE. The two of us kept talking while the others, minus Luna who always follows Sol and vice versa, were looking for a table big enough to hold 8 people. We actually found a table and started to bolt towards it when something came in contact with my nose and I started to feel blood flow.

Glitch's POV

I saw the entire thing. Jane getting punched by a 16-year-old football player who was punching with his eyes closed. She fell backwards while holding her nose and as this happened, her tray went sky high and if it wasn't for Sol then Jane would be wearing pizza right now. This made my blood boil so much that I was thinking with my emotions and not my brain, emotions equal weakness is what my dad always said. This time it equaled strength and speed. Quickly I slammed my tray at my table, ran up to the jock, lifted him up by the collar, and slammed him against the wall so hard that you could hear the lockers shuddering from the other side. I raised him as far as my arms would let me and asked, "Why did you hit her? What the hell did she do to you?"

"L-Look I don't want any trouble kid. I w-was j-just swinging without looking. I-I d-d-didn't mean to hit your friend in the face." He answered while looking around. I could feel that crowd coming closer and closer to see what was going on.

"Be thankful that I'm showing mercy." I said while raising my fist. Quickly 2 sets of hands pulled me back and held me back long enough to let him get away. "What the hell? I had him."

"Yea, almos had 'em in da ER. What wit yu, G?" Mo asked. I still wanted to chase that idiot jock and drain him dry of blood.

"JANE! TALK SOME SENSE INTO THE CRAZY KID!" Sol yelled to the crowd. I heard each of their footsteps as they made room for a person to walk through. A new hand touched my shoulder gently and went under Mo's arm and into my view. Jane was looking at me with her eyes sparkling with calmness and when she started to speak, I actually started to cool down, "I'm fine, G. Just a bloody nose. Nothing to get worked up for and nothing to make a jock cry about. Besides I've taken worse punches in kick boxing."

"Well, when you put it like that..." I started, but was cut off by Sol trying to dent my collar bone.

"Sol, damage control. You got 5." Luna said from behind Jane. Sol instantly walked around the semicircle and kept repeating, "Nothing to see. Now move it or lose a limb."

Everyone went to their own tables while Mo lead me back to ours. Every single crew at the table waited for us to return. Turns out that Bodie and Angel pulled up more chairs for Jane's friends to sit down. I was about to sit next to Jane when Sol beat me to the punch, so I ended up sitting next to Mo on the other side of Sol. In truth I wanted to sit next to Jane because I wanted to keep an eye on her and the only way I could do that was when Blak kept telling everyone what she could do, "Okay watch."

Blak loaded his spork with 10 pieces of fruit and launched them towards Jane. Each of the pieces were going in different directions and Jane caught each of them with her mouth. Sol patted her back as she started to cough a little. Her friends gave several smiles while the guys from the crews started to drop their jaws. Bodie was the only one who didn't try to drop his jaw, but was looking at her wide-eyed when he asked, "How did you do that?"

"Easy. Mai." Jane answered while gesturing to Mai.

"Sure. Chesh, load me up." Mai said while holding out 2 bowls upside down. Cheshire gave a smile that reminded me of Mo for some reason.

"Got it. Hey, yo, Mo. Hand me that fruit bowl, will ya?" Cheshire said while pointing the bowl of fruit next to Mo.

"Sure, thing, sis." Mo answered while giving Cheshire the bowl. Okay, to let you know, Cheshire has dark skin, pure black hair, emerald green eyes, and a smile that some how reminded me of Mo.

"Thanks, bro." Cheshire replied.

"So, these are your friends that y'all never tell me about and, Chesh, this is your awesome brother that yah never tell me about even though you love him and he taught you a few tricks. Thanks for keeping me out of the loop." Jane said while crossing her arms. Well, now I know why they look alike.

"Never came up." Blak answered.

"Well, now it doesn't matter. Luns, copy me." Jane continued.

"Copied. To your blog." Luna answered while taking a video of Nat bouncing fruit pieces against the bowls and each piece landing in Jane's mouth. Every time one got in without Jane having to move, all the guys gave a low whistle.

"Show off." I muttered.

"It dat jealousy I hear." Mo teased. He was like a big brother to me, my mentor in dancing. "Oh, I see. Yu li..."

"Sheddup." I muttered. Mo loves to mess with me and he knows when I like a person even before I know. Sometimes it got annoying and sometimes I know that he is right.

"Ha. I knew it." I heard Cheshire say. "Ya owe my, Mo."

"You guys were betting on me?" I asked.

"Yup. Yo, Chesh, imma give yu yo money at home." Mo replied.

"You better." She said. Jane just finished catching all the fruit and eating each piece, but in the end she gave one small cough.

"Not even close to breaking TB's record, Jane." Blak said while Luna put away her phone.

"You'd have to be either be really brave or really _stupid _to even try to break TB's record." Jane retorted. Just then shock was plastered on her face. "Shit. I can't believe that I forgot."

"What?" I asked

"Remember when I said that I might come over to the DC2 auditions?" Jane asked. I nodded slowly and made a mental note that Sol was keeping his eyes trained on me. "Well, unless my friends say otherwise, I am stuck with going to a meeting with my dad."

"We say otherwise." Her friends harmonized.

"Y'all just love proving my theories, don't ya?" Jane asked.

"Yes, yes we do. Look, you know that we love Dance Central and we know that you love it too so why not tryout for DC2. Besides we both know that you're your father's perfect vampire angel." Blak said while putting his hands together in prayer form.

"Vamp, yes. Angel, only an act. Look, just because I like vampires doesn't mean that I am one." Jane said.

"Or are you?" Blak asked in a suspicious tone. "What have you been hiding from us, Hudson?"

"Nothing other than the fact that it won't matter how fast you are because I can get you on your knees with one kick." Jane said while squinting. "Besides, if I was a vampire then I wouldn't be awake right now. I'd be asleep in a dark place where the sun can't get to me."

"You're good for now." Blak said.

"Knat." Jane said before eating her pizza.

"So, which crews are you all going to try out for?" Lil' T asked

"Our..." Luna started

"Favorites." Sol finished.

"And they would be?" Emilia asked.

"Flash Forward." Sol and Luna harmonized.

"Lu$h." Mai and Jack replied

"Riptide." Nat and Cheshire said while using their broken forks as skateboards for their fingers.

"Hi-Def." Jane and Blak answered. They each threw a piece of fruit at each other.

"A group of friends divided by their favorite dance crews." Angel commented.

"Yet brought together through a freak show." Jane and her friends said in harmony.

Jane's POV

I was less than excited to be trying out for a dance crew because I was suppose to keep a low profile and by hanging out with these guys, I'll be having a profile that was far from low. Cheshire kept pulling me towards Hi-Def's booth. She loved Riptide, but her friend was Mo, turns out that he knows her freaky secret and taught her the classic Cheshire smile. With Blak walking close behind us, Cheshire dropped me off at the booth with Blak. The 2 of us kept on talking for the past 10 minutes before Glitch came up to us and said, "You're next."

"Thanks." We answered. Blak bumped my shoulder with his as we walked to the front of their booth. They had a boom box on the table and I hooked up my personal remix of Let's Go and Hands Up.

_Let's go!_ _Oh, Oh here I go  
I'm talking here and now, I'm talking here and now._

Blak jumped in with body isos. Then he turned into my marionette, with my water abilities, I became the puppet master.

_Let's go!_ _On my way to hit the club,  
Grab my bags I'm out the door, I'm talking here and now,_

With each jerk of my hands, a part of Blak's body moves. With that illusion (not really, I'm manipulating the water molecules in his body), I make Blak replicate the near impossible moves that I demonstrated in class the other day.

_Oh, Oh letting go. All my problems out the door,  
I'm not stressing it no more. Party, party here we go._

Together, we sprint towards each other, using our momentum, we run up in mid-air, use each other to push off, and dismount with back flips through the air.

_Let's go!_  
_Right now is where you shine._  
_Oh, oh get your hands up. Oh, oh now get your hands up_

I spun into a barrel roll, freeze with my legs in the air, and balancing on my right elbow.

_Let's make it happen, ooo,_  
_Tonight is turning out to be something so good to me.  
Everyone is getting low, There ain't no stopping we.  
Oh, oh ain't nothing stopping us._

Blak gets down to his knees, starts to thread and helicopter at an insane speed (thankfully), freezes for a split-second, and drops to his hands while his legs were suspend out in front. I leaped from behind him. Twisted my body in mid-air while I barely graze the top of Blak's hat. Without a hitch I stuck the landing, just as the last note started to die.

_Let's go!_

Just as the synth board started, Blak and I put our hands over our hearts and started to do violet shakes like a robot then hung our front halves down like powered-down robots.

We straighten up to find Mo and Glitch struggling to breathe. They both had their jaws hanging open while their hands wrote 10 on the papers with our profiles. Blak and I tapped the back of our hands against each other 3 times, took our fists, bumped shoulders, spun, and then pointed at each other. Normally Blak acted immature, but right now he seemed like a passionate teen. Really, he once played with my holo projector and almost set my tent on fire.

"Dat was awesome. Where'd yu learn to dance like dat?" Mo asked while walking around the desk.

"I guess, we just picked it up." I answered while bumping Blak shoulder again. He bumped me back before eyeing the snack table at the other side of the gym. "You got 10."

"Sweet." Blak whispered before kissing my cheek. "Love ya like a sista."

"Go you have 9 now." I said while pushing him towards the table. Blak jogged, from him it's jogging and to normal people it's running, to the table and left me alone with the members of Hi-Def. "Okay. Now I have just one suggestion."

"And dat be?" Mo asked.

"Our crew look. Sorry, but I'm a B-Girl with a sense of style. Plus, the other crew already have their crew looks." I continued.

"She's got a point." Glitch said just as Blak came back in with 2 bowls, one with chips and the other with fruit. I took the fruit bowl just as Glitch continued, "What do you have in mind?"

"We are called Hi-Def for a reason. Now my dad gave me a company gold card and I have a holograph projector in my place. Why don't we meet up later, that way I can show you all what I have in mind?" I offered while slapping Blak hand since he tried to take one of my fruits.

"Cool." Glitch and Mo said. Immediately I whipped out my camera and took a picture of all 3 of them. They all flinched at the bright flash and when it cleared, Mo asked, "Wat was dat fo?"

"I need your photos to design the outfits on the holo projector. Oh, and, Blak, the flash was for the fact that you broke your treadmill. Again." I said while taking a look at each of their photos and I looked at Glitch's the longest. Just before Glitch looked at the photos, I turned off the camera.

"Not my fault that the treadmill that Bodie gave me couldn't handle my speed." Blak boasted.

"Note to self, tell Bodie to get a hi-tech treadmill." I muttered to myself before taking a look at the clock that read, '6:00'. I did a double take before sprinting out of the door and into the street. Outside there were only a few cars passing by and were going to fast to notice me. After taking a quick scan of the area, I flitted towards the apartment and into the penthouse. Once I was inside I changed into a black dress, blood-red cloak, black slip-on shoes, and a hand-crafted siam red swarovski crystal tiara that my dad gave me since I was a vampire princess. My room suddenly turned into a court room and in the jury section was the Vampire High Council and the judge was my dad.

I curtsied like a princess from a fairytale and said, "It is an honor to see you again, my king."

"As it should be. Would you care to tell me where you have been?" He asked.

"I was fighting a vampaneze. He was determined to keep me as his prisoner and hand me over to Jason. I managed to free myself and get some information from that beast." I answered while making a chair out of fire, thankfully my clothes are fire proof. "He said, '_He is lord of us, vampanze, he is very strong and works along side his son, Jason. His son, Jason, is undercover for Jane Hudson, he is assigned to kill her. Jason can only kill her after he has her soul._' That's what the vampaneze said to me exactly after I asked who the Vampaneze Lord is and just when I was about to get a name, he attacked. I injured him long enough to get away alive."

"I see." My father said in his normal emotionless tone. Then he did something that surprised _everyone,_ "This mission is too dangerous now. You will go back home and I will send another person to recover Jason and execute him."

I jumped out of my seat and said, "You assigned me this mission and I plan to complete it. I have been taught to keep to a mission even when things get tough. Now I will not let a little vampaneze boy stop me, even if he wants to kill me. As long as I kill him first then everything will be alright."

"How can you guarantee that you can kill him before he kills you?" He asked

"I've have been trained in self-defense as both a human and a vampire ever since I was an infant and I have elemental abilities while he has been trained only as a vampaneze for the past 5 years of life and he doesn't have any unnatural powers. I also have a few allies in the city who are rather unique in their physique; such as inhuman strength & speed, invisibility, being part-animal, and being able to kill a person with their voice." I said while thinking about everyone of my friends abilities and how many times they saved my skin on missions. "Now, I believe the term is. I'm covered."

"If you think that you can handle this mission then I won't stop you, but if you realize that this mission is too tough for you _then _you will be sent home." My father said while walking down to my level. He was tall, 6', it was obvious that he was handsome a few hundred years ago and now he was covered with old battle scars, I guess that's what mom found impressive about him.

"I believe that we have a deal." I said while holding out my hand. My father took my forearm and kept a firm grip until the court room changed back to my bedroom.

"I hope you like the choice in the design of the room." My father said in his fake happy voice, whenever he is in Central City my dad puts on this act that he actually shows his emotions. Normally I acted, but not this time.

"It's lovely just like the clothes. I love the suit and of course I remember it exactly since I've lived here every summer as a human. Though this room has a few recent memories that I won't be able to forget." I said while taking a few rose petals and twirling then in my fingers.

"A gift from a lover?" My father asked. He was old-timey whenever we're alone and he would treat me like I'm his little angel when we were just talking normally.

"I seriously hope not. The boy that gave me these petals is far too weird for me and he doesn't even have a sympathetic part of his body." I answered while letting the petals fall to the floor. Sure, the petals were nice and kind of romantic, but I don't fall that easily.

"You are a lot like your mother, Jane." Dad noted. He always said that whenever I talked about my personal life. Dad always said that I either was a lot like my mother or I looked a lot like her. Sometimes I wish he would elaborate on what he means.

"Uh, dad?" I started. He turned his head towards me and raised his eyebrows. "What was my mom like? I mean, you always tell me how much I'm like her and I just want to what she was like."

"Very well." My dad said before shifting his position to look at me. "Your mother was a beautiful young woman. She was 27 when you were born and she was never happier than when she was holding you that day. I remember see her dark brown eyes fill with happiness and joy when she saw you. Her eyes warmed up when she smiled and sometimes it was possible to imagine that her eyes were made out of chocolate. Jannete was a beautiful woman; she had bronze hair, chocolate brown eyes, fair skin, and an amazing smile. She was an excellent dancer with a determined attitude. Her emotions were what drive her and what made me fall in love with her. I wanted her to survive that day, but she didn't. After you birth, I became your legal parent and we lost touch with your aunts and uncles. Look, Jane, I am going to tell you that you are a lot like your mother, but the truth is that your mother is a lot like you. Jane, you are one of a kind and I am proud to be your father."

"Thank you, dad." I said while adding a touch of thankfulness in my voice. He pulled me into a small hug before flitting to god know where.

I sat on my bed for a couple of minutes before feeding the photos from my camera into the holo projector and letting it scan me. Soon there were 4 photos of the newly expanded Hi-Def crew. After pacing for the past three minutes, I finally came up with the designs. Just the only thing is that I couldn't come up with the colors. Go a head and laugh, the girl who is going to a performing arts school and is taking advanced art can't figure out the colors for an outfit.

Soon there was a knock at the door and before I could even change, 3 male figures walked in. I immediately knocked them all to the ground and pinned them. Quickly I pointed my fingers towards one of their necks and demanded, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Jane, put away the knife. I know that you took self-defense for a long time and that you have a knife to protect yourself from intruders, but this is ridiculous." I heard one of the smaller figures say. I lifted my feet and let Blak get to his feet while I pointed both my hands towards the others' necks. "You got Glitch and Mo pinned within 10 seconds and you have a knife pointed at each of their throats. I think their too humiliated to even try to mess with you."

"Thank you, Blak. Sorry, guys. I have a bit of an overprotective side. Ya know, protect my secrets, my privacy, and of course my life. Give a minute, I'm in my business suit and that meeting left me pooped." I answered while flitting around my dark room, without making the wind change. Within the next minute I changed, closed the balcony door, picked the rose petals off the floor, and turned on the lights with a single clap. I smiled at their shock expressions and how I found an outfit in such a short time; a black cami with a small blood red jacket that stopped at my ribs & had the sleeves pulled up to my elbows, blood red & black sweat pants that were pulled up to my knees, black & red Nikes, and a red headband that held almost all my hair back. Blak was the first one to snap back to reality and take note of the rose petal covered bed, "Sol is going to kill the person who did this."

"Anyone have tickets to Timbuktu?" Glitch asked. I started to chuckle at this and mess with my jacket.

"Well enough chitchat, why don't we take a look at the master pieces." Blak said while tapping his fingers together.

"Okay. Computer, voice command, show holo image, file name: Hi-Def." I said towards the TV.

"Voice recognized. Welcome back home, Jane, you wanted me to pull up the new file?" My computer, C.A.T, has known me ever since I was five and she was first installed.

"Yes, please. Thanks, C.A.T." I said while pacing around the room. Blak was impressed by my skills with technology. It rivals Nat's, but we don't let _that _ruin our friendship. I felt the other guys looking around I asked, "C.A.T, I would like you to meet Blak, Mo, and Glitch. Add Blak's voice to your memory bank."

A picture of a pixilated woman appeared on my TV screen and she waved her hand and said, "Greetings, it is rare that Jane brings visitors here. I'm guessing the holo image is for them. Well, here you go."

Four holographic images appeared, each of them had similar clothing styles and the all the clothes didn't have any type of color. I scratched the back of my head and said, "Yeah, I'm not that good with colors. That is why my room is black and red, that and I like the colors, and I wanted you opinions on what colors to use."

"Why don't..." Blak started

"Why don't we try beige when we get back home, Blak?" I interrupted.

"You little..." Blak tried to say

"Vamp. I know." I said while pulling out my iPad and stylus that I used for sketching the outfits. "Hi-Def, a shorter form of High Definition or HD. This connects to tech and mostly the visual display of videos."

"So we get all of our shirts to have the TV test screen colors?" Blak asked nervously. I gave a devil smile and added the colors in carefully.

"Mo, you like hiding your eyes. Therefore, you will be wearing a cap with a hood over it. The rest of the jacket will dangle down your back like a cape to give that disappearing act of yours a special touch." I said while pointing to the middle projection.

"How'd yu... Oh, yea, Chesh must've told ya. Dat girl is gonna hav ta tell me wat she did ova da years." Mo said. Blak and I let out long, simultaneous sighs and shook our heads.

"That would take way too long." Blak and I voiced. We both knew Cheshire too well and that if she has those Cheshire cat abilities then her brother does too.

"Blak, your quick and impulsive. That can be both good and bad in dancing. Those are the reasons why you are going to be the only person in the crew with shorts and Nikes. Both are good for running and dancing." I said while pointing the third tallest projection.

"Sweetness." Blak said while punching his palm.

"Glitch, as I have witnessed earlier, you let your emotions drive you. This can be dangerous and you do a lot of tricks that involve your right hand and left elbow. That is why you will have a red handkerchief around your neck, an elbow pad on your left elbow, and a fingerless glove on your right hand." I said while pointing to the second tallest projection.

"Good thinking." Glitch said while crossing his arms.

"I, being the only girl in the crew, while have a tank top, a handkerchief holding my hair back, and Converse. Guys, I am going to say this once. I _will _maintain a reputation as a B-Girl and not Daddy's Girl." I said while pointing to the photos on the wall with my in either my dad's embrace or break dancing or surfing. Then I pointed to the smallest projection. Look in my freak group the dominant gender is female and the boys are sadly either our height or an inch or 2 taller.

"Got it." They usionized. I nodded then pointed to the pants for the holograms. Each of them were different and of course they would fit. Blak started to pace so fast that he almost started to dent my floor.

"Blak, if you go any faster then my floor will break. That is unless you want to get the bill." I said while pointing to his shoe marks on the floor.

"Everytime. I...ugh...leave...tread...on...damn..." Blak kept muttering to himself.

"Ignore that if you can because it is normal." I said while writing on my iPad. "Back to the colors. Should the pants be black, so the shirt colors can pop? Or should the pants be maroon?"

"BLACK!" They yelled instantly. I started to chuckle as I made the color of the pants a midnight black. Then I pointed to the shoes and said, "Maroon."

"I good with that." Blak said while gesturing to his red Kobe's. I rolled my eyes while adding the final color to the outfits. Once they were done, I huffed my breath silently before pulling out my gold card and saying, "C.A.T, dial up the girls, please."

"Already done." C.A.T answered while 4 faces appeared on my TV. All I had to do was wave the gold card in front of me and wait for them to squeal, which did come in the next few seconds.

"Meet me in the lobby, in 10." I said before they all cut the lines. I turned towards the guys and asked, "Aren't y'all going to join us?"

"Nu uh. Last time I went, Chesh almost bit my head off. Literally." Blak said while holding his neck.

"Dat's Cheshire for ya. Dat girl is a tough one. She migh as well put da sentence _DON'T MESS WITH ME _on her bag." Mo said while holding open the door.

"Everytime you guys talk about her like that, I feel like I should bring a knife." Glitch said while walking out the door.

"Good." Blak and I said while walking out the door as well. The 4 of us took the express elevator to the store and found the girls in their crew outfits. Blak and I made our eyes bug out while saying, "HOLY!"

"I know. We got lucky. Hey, Sol, come on out." Luna said while lowering her green hood.

"Rock. Hard Place. Need. Blak's. Help." Sol called back. Blak rolled his eyes before walking towards where Sol's call came from. While he did this, Blak kept muttering to himself. The girls and I rolled our eyes while I spun on my heels to look at the guys.

"Remember the look and try to find it around the store. If you can't find a certain part then improvise." I said just as Mai started to drag me away. "If I don't come back then tell my brother that he needs to loosen up!"

"Got it." Glitch said while holding his thumb up. I rolled my eyes and let Mai pull me into Fashionista Utopia.

Glitch's POV

I watched as Mai pulled Jane towards the girls section with their friends. Slowly I brought my hand down and huffed a quick breath. Mo lead me to the guys section and on the way he kept messing with me, "Com on, man. Yu know dat yu like her, so why don yu ask 'er out?"

"You really think that Jane will say yes?" I asked while catching up to him. "What goes on in your brain?"

"One, I think dat Jane would say yes 'cause yu, G, are a man ma o steel. Two, yu don wan to know wat go on inside ma head." Mo answered while ruffling my hair.

"Remember, not a human." I said while pointing to myself. Mo knew that I was a vampaneze and I knew that he could disappear. "Besides, she might think that I might drain her dry."

"Look, G. I know yu won drain 'er dry 'cause yu like 'er to much to do dat. Yu are better dan dat, yu actually try not to drain da normals dry o deir blood." Mo said while looking at the different caps while I found a pair of neon green suspenders. "Listen, man, yu don hav ta tell Jane dat yu are a vampaneze, at least not til yu know dat she can trust yu. O til yu know dat yu can trust 'er."

"Mo, really?" I asked while pointing to the pink socks.

"Wat? Guys, wear pink." Mo answered while putting them back on the table.

"He's right." A voice behind me said. I turned around and saw Sol, Jack, and Blak. They all were wearing their crew outfits, even Blak. "The guys helped me find and pay for the crew look, well my crew look."

"I admit. Jane did a good job designing the outfits from scratch." Sol said while pulling Blak's shirt.

"Hey, mitts off. Especially you, Strong Man." Blak warned while swatting Sol's hand.

"Not my fault that my dad made me lift weights since I was 3 and that I as tall as Mo when I'm only 14." Sol said while gesturing to Mo.

"Leave, me outta dis." Mo said while walking towards the jackets section.

"I apologize for my friends." Jack said while patting both his friends on the back.

"No prob." I replied. "So, are Cheshire and Mo really siblings."

"As far as Chesh as told us, she has a 16 year old brother who hides his eyes, is abnormally tall, and break dances." Sol answered.

"That's Mo." I muttered while looking at the jeans.

"DON BRING ME INTO DA CONVERSATION!" Mo yelled from the other section. All of us started to sigh and then laugh like we were mad.

"You have no idea how many times he does that." I whispered

"Wanna bet? Chesh can't stop wanting to eavesdropping on us." Blak whispered back.

"Got that right." A voice said from under the table. Cheshire crawled out from her hiding spot and let out a smile that reminded me of Mo's before he let out a new dance move. "Couldn't help myself."

"You never can help yourself." Blak said while crossing his arms. "You are too much like that Cheshire Cat and you watch too much Alice in Wonderland."

"What's with you and cats?" Cheshire asked. "Your always bashing on them."

"S-see I-I... Help." Blak stuttered.

"AYE, YO, CHESH! COM ON OVA, YA NEED TA SEE DIS!" Mo called out.

"Imma coming." Cheshire replied while walking off. Blak was still shaking like crazy and was hugging his stomach.

"Oh, no." Sol said quickly.

"Bucket. Need a bucket." Blak whispered.

"What's happening?" I asked while backing away slowly.

"Blak is a speedster and he has a _very _large appetite. He sometimes needs to empty his stomach quickly and by doing so, he ends up shaking like crazy and needing a _very _large bucket." Jack said while taking Blak's shoulder.

"Bucket. Need a bucket. I need now, guys." Blak said while taking Jack's arm.

"Sol!" Jack said while pushing Blak towards Sol. Sol hoisted Blak over his shoulder and started to run out of the store. Jack pointed to me and said, "You, go get Chesh while I get the others."

"It's that bad?" I asked while walking away.

"Worse." I heard Jack reply while I took Cheshire's arm and pulled her towards the door.

"Blak. Stomach. Not good." I said while tossing my stuff to Mo and lead her to where Jack was taking the others. Once we got to the roof, I saw Blak hunched over the side and Sol was kneeling beside him and patting his back. Jane went to the other side of Blak and knelt beside him.

"Damage?" She asked

"3 churros, 2 whole pizzas, 5 buckets worth of fruit, TB's homemade chili, some hot wings, a complete chicken, your homemade turkey log, your homemade Salvadorian quesadilla, pecan pie, apple pie, cheese cake, 10 jumbo burgers, 5 pounds of beans, and a little bit of his blood." Sol answered while looking down at the mess at street level.

"Well, at least he's not eating buffalo wings anymore." Mai said while standing next to Jane.

"Mhm. He needed to stay on that toilet for the past 3 hours." Jack added while standing next to Sol.

"This is normal for you guys?" I asked while walking up to them.

"Told you that I hang out with freaks." Jane answered while smiling. Somehow the sunset behind her was actually making her hair seem a bit more like it was made out of actual bronze. She walked up to me and whispered, "It's not nice to stare."

"S-Sorry. I-I was actually looking at the sunset, i-it's right behind you." I managed. This made Jane roll her eyes, she didn't seem to buy it. Normally I act more confident than this, but ever since the incident in the cafe earlier today, it's as if I can't talk to her normally.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, G." Jane answered while walking back to her friends. She already had her crew look on and it made her seem a lot less like a vampire. With that I actually started to lose my touch with Jane and I didn't even hear Mo walk up to me.

"I jus got us a dance battle." Mo said while ruffling my hair. I looked up at my tall friend and let my eyes bug out.

"Your kidding, right?" I asked while walking in front of him.

"Nope. One o us got ta battle da Glitterati in a few." Mo answered while Jane walked up to us.

"What'd I miss?" She asked while moving her bangs.

"Dance battle against the Glitterati in a few and with knowing Mo, he means a few minutes." I answered while rubbing my hands.

"Dude, what made you think that we could battle today? Blak is literally emptying his stomach and you 2 don't even have your crew outfits." She explained while pointing to Blak.

"UP TO DINNER FROM 3 DAYS AGO!" Sol yelled from where he was seeing if Blak was almost done. "WAIT, 2 MORNINGS AGO. SCRATCH THAT. ONE MORNING."

"THANKS!" Jane yelled back. She bowed her head, grabbed the bridge of her nose, and started to mumble, "Blak always eats too much, he always goes too fast, and he always ends up like this. Why can't he once, just once, slow down?"

"DONE! HE'S EMPTY! HOPEFULLY!" Sol reported. Jane immediately ran towards Blak and knelt beside him. I felt a tinge of jealousy as she pulled him into a quick hug before handing him breath mints.

"Dude, yo eyes ma be green, but yo face don hav ta be da same color." Mo said while bumping my shoulder.

"Sheddup." I whispered as Blak and Jane started to come up. I saw her face turn red when I gave her a quick smile and then she rolled her eyes.

"Is dat yo favorite word, G? Cause it sound like it is." Mo whispered while Jane closed the gap between the four of us.

"Blak knows and he suggests that the two of us go since we are the only ones with our crew looks." Jane said while draping her over Blak's shoulders. I felt my eyes try to change color and slowly purple started to appear. Jane didn't seem to notice and I was thankful.

"What are you waiting for? Let go, let go." Blak said while pushing Jane towards the stairs.

"I'll tell y'all how it goes!" That was all Jane said before she disappeared down the stairs. I let my eyes change color completely and then followed Mo down the stairs and back into the store.

Jane's POV

"Please, tell me that you saw what I saw." I asked Blak while we walked to the Glitterati building. It was still in the process of being built, but it was good enough to dance in.

"You mean Glitch's eyes turning purple? Then, yes." Blak answered. "Then again, it could be the fact that it is sunset and that I just threw up 5 months worth of food."

"True and I'm still out of it since my talk with the Vampire Council. They are horrid." I answered while letting my family's accent of the olden days drift into my voice. Whenever I'm with Blak, I relax since I've known him ever since we were 2 months old. He knows all of my secrets and I know all of his. In a way, Blak is like my blood brother.

"Look it could've been a trick of the light with our minds. Remember when my dad took us to get tacos when we were five?" Blak explained while kicking a can into a trash can.

"We were seein' stars for weeks." I commented while smiling. Mr. Mires, Blak's dad, decided to celebrate our, Blak and mine, friendship anniversary. He took us to Dell Taco and let Blak eat til his hearts content, as did I. By the time we got home, we share the porcelain toilet bowl for our vomit. "Not to mention the fact that your family needed a new toilet."

"That we got. However, my meaning is that we are a little out of it and the dancing will clear our minds." Blak was actually trying to be reasonable.

"Is the world ending?" I questioned while putting Blak into a head-lock. "Cause I think that you just made perfect sense."

"Then give me the twenty bucks that we made a bet on, ten years ago." Blak joked while holding out his hand. I took his hand, hopped onto his back and waited for him to start sprinting. "Hold your breath."

"Dude, I know. I can flit." I said

"This is much faster." Blak muttered. I smiled and took in a long breath just as Blak sprinted towards the building.

When we got to the building, I was almost out of breath and I felt like the world was spinning. Blak helped me off his back and tried to get my footing while we went upstairs, "Told you that it was a whole lot faster. You should've listened."

"Noted and last time I ride with you. That is unlessI'm driving." I commented while using his body weight to support my own.

"Noted." Blak whispered. I laughed a little bit and punched his arm lightly. Normally I'd be limping right now, but I heal faster than Blak can run. We walked up the rest of the stairs and found several people crowding around 2 tall dancers. I looked a little bit more carefully and saw pale twins with bleach-blonde hair. Blak continued to walk forwards, but I pulled him back.

"Based on what I see, these twins have several surprises up their sleeves." I whispered.

"Just like Sol and Luna." Blak whispered back.

"Exactly. Now, normally I don't condom this, but we need to use our freaky abilities." I whispered as we got closer.

"Got it." Blak agreed. That was when we ran into a whole bunch of glitter. "Crap."

* * *

**Please review plus I do not own Cirque Du Freak or Dance Central I only own Jane, Nat, Cheshire, Sol, Luna, Blak, Mai and Jack. Plus, remember this is my seventh try and time writing crossovers. PLEASE DON'T SEND AN ANGRY MOB AFTER ME (Just got away from the last one) and I'll be back with another one... real soon.**


	3. Dancing, Letters, & Family

**READ PEOPLES! Ha, JK, but seriously read it. I put a lot of effort into this story. Oh, and sorry that it's short.**

* * *

Jane's POV

When the two of us walked backwards and found ourselves looking at bright, silvery glittered shirts and were trying to wipe some glitter off of our faces. I assessed the two tall figures. They both were ultra pale, platinum blonde, grey eyes, silver make-up, ON BOTH OF THEM!, and they had flashy, black and silver clothes.

"I like your outfits. Are you clowns of some sort?" The smaller of the two asked

"Does the name Hi-Def ring a bell, you glitter covered weirdos?" Blak asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Ah, yes. Well then. Shall we dance?" The taller of the two asked.

"Not gon' be much dancing rather than y'all crying." I answered crackling my knuckles. There was a DJ near by and quickly I gave him my iPod and said, "Track 8 and quickly."

"On it." He answered. Soon the song _Calabria 2008_ blared through hidden speakers. Blak smiled and nodded to the beat while I began to dance.

_Horizon arms, bring it/selector, noisemaker, noisemaker, noisemaker, noisemaker, willybounce, twist your backside, willybounce, look bounce, willybounce, push on me, willybounce, look out below, harvest bounce, carnival, harvest bounce, heel stretch, harvest bounce, carnival, harvest bounce, heel stretch, matador out, matador out, uncover, screw loose. _The air around me grew warm as the dance progressed. Blak was already fanning himself and the Glitterati started to look like raccoons that came out of a water park. However, I still need to keep dancing.

_Corkscrew, dutty whine, back up, see dat, corkscrew, dutty whine, back up, see dat, side snatch, side snatch, matador, matador, horizon arms, horizon arms, horizon arms, bring it/selector, noisemaker, noisemaker, noisemaker, noisemaker, stukie, stukie, stukie, stukie, punchy, double punch, chiro, chiro, punchy, double punch, punchy, double punch, speed skate, speed skate. _I could feel some flames touch the back of my lips as I danced. If I opened my mouth, all the lights would go out and it would add to my internal flame. The air directly in front of me grew hot, think Sahara hot, and I saw a bit of smoke in the air.

_Roller skate, roller skate, side snatch, matador, hellshire stroll, hellshire stroll, hip newtons, push it up, hip newtons, push it up, love shove, twist your backside, love shove, twist your backside, love shove, twist your backside, love shove, twist your backside, and finishing move, love shove pose. _I was barely breathing heavily and then I opened my mouth quickly and let all the heat in the room go in, including lightbulb heat. (**A.U. I would like to thank riffraff67 from Youtube for posting the video and allowing me to see the dance moves.**) Blak high-fived me as I slowly breathed out the heat towards the Glitterati and made sure that it got into their system.

A different song started to blast through the speakers and it was painful to my ears. High-pitched violin note ricochets off of metal beams, and the electronic beats start off with a toxic whine. '_Great._' I thought, '_The two glitter twins are doing Toxic._'

_Baby, can't you see? I'm calling..._  
_A guy like you, should wear a warning,_  
_It's dangerous, I'm fallin'..._

Jaryn moves like a snake, winding and bending. And remarkably, Kerith follows her movements without a hitch. Never mind the fact no male, and I mean not even a freak like Evra who is half snake, should be able to move like that.

_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride,_  
_You're toxic, I'm slipping under._

She hops from one foot to the other. Her hands making intricate designs as her hips decidedly rotate in the opposite direction.

_Too high, can't come down._  
_It's in the air, and it's all around._  
_Can you feel me now?_

Kerith dips his shoulder, Jaryn places a hand, using him as support, flips through the air. As she pushes him down, Kerith sinks into a split. Blak and I, as well as the crowd, immediately cringe.

_Intoxicate me now,_  
_With your lovin' now._  
_I think I'm ready now._

The twins end with one hand on a hip, and Jaryn mockingly blows us a kiss. I placed my hand on Blak's shoulder and nodded. During the dance, I slowly made all the heat surround them and it should keep Blak from over heating quickly. He walked up to the two glitter covered twins and placed one hand in front of them as if to signal stop just as the song _Boom Boom Pow _started to play.

_Drum & big ticker, drum & big ticker, drum & big ticker, drum & big ticker, sick pumps, sick pumps, what?, what?, slick step slide, slick step slide, power cord, swim walk, weave, weave, little mama, little mama, heel flick, heel flick, polished, steelo/raise up work, give step out, give step out, side pumps, side pumps, drum & big ticker, drum & big ticker. _His moves were robotic and some weren't even visible to untrained eyes, I lived with him my entire life don't you go thinking that my eyes aren't trained to his top speed. Blak did a fast, light speed fast, spin with a smile then went back to dancing as if nothing happened.

_Drum & big ticker, drum & big ticker, sick pumps, sick pumps, what?, what?, hyper, give it/zoom, amp tap, what's good, pay off, pay off, way 2 good, way 2 good, crazy DJ, crazy DJ, tickin' cobra, tickin' cobra, drum step side, drum step side, drum step side, heart pump, heely, heely/torch, heely, heely/torch, drum & big ticker. _At this point, Blak was just toying with them. His moves were completely different from what they might've expected and he was just too fast for them. If there is one other thing that no one can replicate from Blak, it's his speed. There is no one else on the planet like him.

_Turnin' heads, turnin' heads, heart pump, chill, chill, chill, chill, heel flick, heel flick, polished, steelo/raise up work, give step out, give step out, side pumps, side pumps, drum & big ticker, drum & big ticker, drum & big ticker, drum & big ticker, sick pumps, sick pumps, what?, what?, and finishing move, talk to the hand pose. _(**A.U. I would like to thank AverageAsianDude from Youtube for posting the video and allowing me to see the dance moves.**)Blak didn't even break a sweat as a single light picked out from the crowd. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I on the other hand made an angelic smile while putting my hands in a prayer position.

The Glitterati twins didn't look fazed, except in their eyes. Their eyes showed a bit of fear and it was time to use that against them. Theystep front and center on the stage as the thundering bass of music blast out into the open night air.

_Poppin' bottles in the ice,_  
_Like a blizzard._  
_When we drink we do it right, getting slizzard._

Their coordination is completely in sync, but a bit sloppy. Perfect reflections of each other as they step to the beat. When their hands snatch and grab the empty air in front of them, it is as if they were trying to grab fresh air.

_Sippin' sizzurp in my ride, in my ride,_  
_Like Three six._  
_Now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6_

Their arms fly out. Gliding feet, rotating wrists, and rocking bodies. They didn't falter, but their faces told a completely different story. Heat was getting to them and it looked painful. Soon their faces were a bright pink and their breathing became forced and labored.

_Hell yeaaa,_  
_Drink it up, drink-drink it up._  
_When sober girls around me,_  
_They be actin' like they drunk._

One moment their movements are smooth, flowing. Within a blink of the eye, their moves turn robotic, easier to maneuver. Popping and locking with such precision that even I became impressed.

As the Glitterati finished their final routine, their bodies collapsed on the floor. Their strength left them as quickly as it came and I could see the pulse of blood in their arms.

Blak high-fived me and I let the air return to normal and the lights go back on. I went to the DJ and retrieved my iPod before almost running into Glitch. He was in his crew outfit and with a smile on his face. Glitch seemed as if he was going to have his ace spilt in two and his eyes just sparkled with happiness.

"That was AWESOME. Seriously, where'd you learn to dance like that?" Glitch asked while taking one step closer to me.

"Okay. A) Please back up, I need personal air. B) That is confidential and C) When did you guys come?" I said while pushing him to the side and walking to Blak. Turns out Blak was doing a few flips and tricks for the crowd and they were eating it up. He had a huge smile on his face and was about to use his speed to do a quintuple flip. "Blak, no quin flip."

"Fine." Blak said while do a triple flip instead.

"Okay, to answer you question. We came when you were dancing. Jack is good at sniffing things out." Glitch said while giving me two thumbs up.

"That is Jack. Mai thinks he's part dog, she might right." I said while stuffing the iPod into my pocket. Once I pulled my hand out, my stomach started to growl. Feeding time again. "I better get Blak and head home. My aunt and our friends might be wondering what in hell is taking us so long."

"Kay. Want to meet up tomorrow?" Glitch said as I started to walk towards Blak. This made me stop dead in my tracks and face him.

"Uh... Well, see." I stuttered. No one, and I mean _no one_, has ever made me stutter. Wherever I went I kept my cool, but this guy wouldn't give up and now he just asked me out.

"She'd love to. Jane spends too much time in her room anyway." Blak said from behind me. I looked at him in the eye and gave him a death glare. Blak met my gaze easily and smirked. "Pick her up at 12. The waves would be perfect at that time."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 12 and we could head to Riptide beach. Sound cool?" Glitch asked. Honestly, I'd rather fight a vampaneze. There just had to this mission, but, hey, your only a teenager once. Why not live like one?

"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow." I said while shrugging. Inside my head I was screaming at the top of my lungs and half cursing at Blak. "Well, better head home. My aunt made dinner, Blak, she will insist that you join us."

"Oh. My. God. No." Blak said while I dragged him behind me. Blak wasn't exactly a fan of when I feed. One time, I took him with me and he ended up throwing up because of how I devoured the panther and drained it of blood.

"Yes, now come on or she will get the good parts of the meal and there won't be anything left." I said while pulling him down the stairs. We ran at the same speed towards the forest and kept going around it until I saw a mountain lion. I smiled and dashed towards it. As quick as lightning, it was dead and drained. "I feel better."

"I feel sick again." Blak said while looking at the dead animal. I learned how to control the whole blood thing, so that way I only have to hunt once a month. "How can you drink that?"

"Eh, it tastes like... Hm. Well, think of it as a cup of hot chocolate with extra chocolate." I said while using my thumb to wipe off the corners of my mouth. Blak brought his hands over his mouth in a Say No Evil kind of way and kind of turned green. I laughed and helped in to my back before flitting towards the penthouse. Everyone was swimming in the pool and soon, Blak and I joined in, after I changed into my swimsuit. We all played with the water and at some point ended up playing Chicken. The strange thing was that the water made a larger wave when I fell off Blak's shoulders than it was suppose to. "Guys, I think it's progressing."

"Better hope that it comes in completely tomorrow. Your going to need the extra energy." Blak said while preparing to do a canon ball.

"What is he talking about, Jane?" Nat asked while popping her head out of the water.

"Mr. Matchmaker got me a date with Glitch." I said while spin jumping out of the water.

"He did WHAT!?" Sol asked. Great, overprotective side coming out. Sol just loves treating me like I'm his other sister. "Please tell me you said no."

"Sorry, but you know that I never turn down a chance for surfing." I said while preparing to go under the water.

"Imma kill that little runt." Sol said while punching his palm.

"No your not. Look, Glitch may be annoying, but that doesn't give you permission to hurt him. This situation happen because Blak agreed for me and to tell you the truth... I sort of wanted to go." I replied while swimming towards him. Sol is, like I said earlier, _very _overprotective. I stared at him in the eye and stared him down. He cringed a little bit before sinking under the water. A few seconds later, I was on his shoulder and screaming, "SOL, LET ME DOWN!"

"OKAY!" He screamed back before throwing me into the water, right when Blak jumped in. The two of us collided and started to laugh when we surfaced. All of us went into a giant group hug before climbing out and drying off. When we did dry off, we went inside for a snack. C.A.T had set out a few sandwiches for us and we ate them with smiles on our faces. Everyone left to get a goodnight's rest while I just went to my room.

"I missed them. Even if I was gone for only one day without them." I muttered under my breath. When I opened the door to my room, there was a letter on my bed. I walked up to my bed, took the letter, sat down, and read it aloud, "Hudson, I believe it's time we meet. We should start the final battle tomorrow at sundown. Think of it was a finale of sorts, it would be fun. Wouldn't it? Well, you better show up or you can kiss your little boyfriend good-bye. Tomorrow, sundown. Be there."

I mentally scanned the letter and then turned towards the holo projector. My mind was racing and I couldn't think straight, I needed my friends. Quickly, I threw the letter at the door and walked towards the holo projector, "C.A.T, dial the group's holo-phones and do it now."

"I'm sorry, Jane. Mr. Hudson blocked all holographic calls to and from your room." C.A.T reported. I pressed my lips together before putting my game face on.

"C.A.T, voice over ride system. Command code 5930476035. Level Alpha. Priority one." I said while activated the holo projector.

"Command code accepted. Calling the group." C.A.T reported. I smiled and waited patiently for my friends to pick up. It didn't take long and when they picked up, their faces were dead serious.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. I looked at each of their faces and nodded.

"Jason contacted me and he wants the final battle to happen tomorrow at sundown." I answered.

"You aren't going, are you?" Luna asked. She thought of me as her sister at times and whenever the mission reached its climax, she got worried.

"I don't have much of a choice. He's threatening to hurt an innocent teen." I said while looking at Blak. He let his eyes widen with realization and anger.

"Cancel it." Blak said. Everyone else must've thought that he meant the battle, but we read each other like open books.

"Can't, Mr. Matchmaker, you already told the time and where. It's too late to cancel it." I said while making sure that everyone got the message on who was in danger.

"I say fight him past sundown." Sol said while Luna hit him on the back if the head. I nodded at her and then looked at the others again.

"If you want, then come stay with me in the penthouse or you can prepare to help me fight him where you will be staying. However, you will need to open _that _crate again." I said while raising my eyebrows when I said that. Everyone's expressions became emotionless and ready to attack. I nodded and closed the conversation. "I'm not going down without a fight, Jason. I know that your out their and that you can hear me, but you shouldn't have threatened one of my friends because when I see you, your dead."

Third Person POV

Jane went to her bathroom and changed into nightwear before heading to her bed and sleeping mummy-style. It was unknown to her that Glitch, a.k.a Jason, was waiting on the balcony and listening to what she said after the conversation. Glitch wanted to be surprised on what will happen at sundown the next day and tuned out their voice. When Jane was alone, he listened to her address him. He didn't like to hear her say that she was going to kill him, but it was survival. All he had to do was sedate her and take her to his dad's mansion so that the soul removal can be done.

Shortly after Jane fell asleep, Mo appeared out of thin air and looked at Glitch. His young protégé had his eyes trained on Jane's face and the slow beat of her pulse. Mo placed a hand on Glitch's shoulder and said, "You don't have ta fight 'er."

"I don't have a choice. Either I kill her or my dad kills me before she gets the chance to." Glitch answered while getting up. It was one of the rare times that Mo became reasonable and sounded every word out.

"It doesn't have to be like that. You can ditch your dad and come live with my family. I told you that my family doesn't mind you being a vampaneze or that you need blood to survive." Mo said while looking at his young friend. Glitch pressed his lips together and turned away. Mo had these moments and it made Glitch more than furious. "G, just think about it and remember that you don't have to fight her."

"I need to think. See ya whenever." Glitch said before flitting towards the forest. Mo huffed before disappearing and heading home. When Mo got home, Cheshire nearly disappeared in fear.

"Would you stop doing that!?" She screamed. Mo smiled the way he taught Cheshire to and walked up to his younger sister. She hesitated before backing away.

"Wat wrong, sis?" Mo asked while sitting on the couch. Their mother wasn't home and it was better for Cheshire rather than Mo because she was the family freak. Her mom said that she has to be as good as Mo when it comes to disappearing, reappearing, floating, and teleporting. Cheshire couldn't take it anymore and left to join the cirque.

"I-I was just going to leave a note saying that I Jane's. I only came home to get my stuff. Why are you home early?" Cheshire said while taping a note to the refrigerator.

"Bodie and Glitch canceled on me fo da bonfire an I decided to com home early. Now wat wit yo weird attitude." Mo asked while pointing at his sister. Cheshire felt him staring at her under his baseball cap and hood.

"I used to being different from other people, but here I'm not. Where I live people don't judge me, so I don't need any kind of sign of affection. Now, my friend has pre-date jitters and she needs me. See ya." Cheshire stated while taking on her _Don't Mess With Me _bag and disappearing. Mo felt defeated because he never stood up for her when they were kids and he can't help her right now.

Blak was furiously packing his duffle bag and putting his windbreaker on. He knew that Jane was at a horrible crossroad and that she needed help. As Jane's absolute best friend it was Blak's job to make sure that she would be okay not matter what. However, his brother had other plans. Bodie wanted Blak to stay because their dad was coming home for the night and that he wouldn't be back for another month.

"I'm not going to stay, Bodie. Dad always criticizes me about my eating and how I make him spend too much money. Let him keep thinking that I'm at the cirque." Blak said while taking his duffle and opening the patio door. Bodie speed in front of his younger brother and crossed his arms. It wasn't exactly the fun Blak expected from his older brother, but it was different. Bodie knew that Jane was Blak's best friend, almost like his sister, but he couldn't let him walk the streets at this time of night.

"Well, you're just going to have to listen to me." Bodie said while crossing his arms. Blak huffed a long breath before vibrating past his brother. Even if they were both speedsters, Blak's abilities progressed a bit faster than his older brother.

"Sorry, Bode, I have to help Jane and you can't stop me." Blak said while running towards Jane's home.

Sol and Luna were walking back towards Jane's apartment and along the way, Luna pulled out their pre-packed bags. On the way, they ran into their cousin, Angel, and ended up talking to him.

"Where are you going, chicos?" Angel asked. He was protective of them since their mom died. Even if their dad belong in an wrestling tournament than a house.

"Jane thought it be a good idea if we all spent the night at her place." Sol started. It probably wasn't a good idea since Angel knows about Sol's old crush on Jane.

"We wanted to go to the beach tomorrow morning and decided that it would be easier to stay at her place rather than go around town and pick each other up and waste time doing that instead of surfing. You know Jane and surfing, Ang." Luna said while placing her hand on Angel's shoulder. She always was on Angel's good side and didn't want to spoil it, it was how she got almost anything she and Sol needed.

"Alright, but be home tomorrow because I'm making enchiladas." Angel said while rubbing his hands together. The twins fist bumped before hugging Angel. They said their byes before running in the direction of Jane's house.

Nat was halfway towards Jane's apartment when she ran into her sister, Emilia. (**A.U. Emilia does have a sister, but her name is Khyrea and not Nat.**) Emilia didn't exactly look happy to see her sister walking away from their house at night with a shoulder bag on her back.

"Where you going?" Emilia asked while crossing her arms.

"Jane's I already told mom that I was going to spend the night with her and currently, I am ready to spend the morning surfing with my buds, Em." Nat answered while pointing to her bag. Sticking out of the back of the bag was the tail of a surfboard. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Uh uh, sis. If your going there now, then I'm going with you. Just to make sure that you stay safe." Emilia said while going to her sister's side. Nat huffed a small breath before nodding. The two sisters continued the walk to Jane's apartment in silence.

Mai didn't like the idea of having to tell her leader that she had to go, but she had to do it. She walked down a couple of flights of stairs from Jane's penthouse and got to her leaders apartment. It wasn't fancy, but it had a nice view and you could see the entire city from there. Mai walked in and almost ran into Taye and Lil' T. Their green eyes turned yellow for a second because of the sudden arrival.

"Hey, Mai, watch ya doin here at this time? We thought you'd be at Jane's." Lil' T said while fixing her hat.

"Yeah. I just came to get some extra clothes and my surfboard." Mai answered while pointing to the surfboard that was hanging on the nearby wall. "We're going surfing tomorrow."

"Cool. Well, we won't stop you. Now, hurry up, girl. We know how Jane gets." Taye said while nudging Mai towards the door. Mai smiled and nodded before getting her stuff and leaving. The walk was quick and she soon ran into Jack.

Jack was just coming from Aubrey's apartment a few blocks away. He lived with his snooty cousin because she was his only family member that didn't know that he was part jackal and didn't judge him as much. They got along a few times, but then it almost became a fight to see who was the better dancer. He didn't care, but it was a pride and loyalty thing that was in his nature.

When he ran into Mai on the way to Jane's, he was far beyond pissed at his cousin. She tried to punch him in the gut and then claw his eyes, but he fought back. Aubrey didn't have much strength and she was light. It was easy for Jack to pick her up and toss her into the oversized, over-fluffed, and way over-pillowed couch without hurting her. Jack was never exactly the kind of half-jackal to be nice to a half-cat before, but when he saw the longboard and the stuffed bag that Mai was carrying, he raced to help her.

Mai looked completely normal, but didn't deny the help, especially since Jack didn't take no for an answer. They walked the rest of the way to Jane's apartment silently. However, when they were right outside Jane's apartment door, Mai suddenly kissed Jack. It was abnormal, mostly because they fight 24/7, yet Jack somehow saw it coming. When they pulled away, Jane was at the door.

"Okay, I came to open the door to see you two bickering not kissing. Really, I didn't need to see that." Jane said while letting them in. Everyone else was already there including Emilia, but she looked like she was getting ready to leave.

"Seriously, Jane, give me those twenty bucks already." Blak said while holding his hand out. The other members of the group looked confused, but Jane rolled her eyes.

"Remember what I said. I won't give you the money until it is three hours away." Jane countered. She looked like she was part alive and part dead, but it really didn't matter. Her friends knew why she looked like that and when Emilia left, all eight of them gathered in Jane's room. Blak made a few sleeping arrangements that pleased everyone, but Mai and Jack.

"Well, we didn't exactly want to see you two liplock." Blak said while waving his finger between the two. They bother growled before going to the corner. Everyone was ready to sleep when there was one final note on Jane's bed.

"See you tomorrow, Hudson." Jane said while looking at the letter. The writing scared her a bit, it was like Glitch's. It made think back to the rooftop and what she saw. Jane never said or showed it, but she was scared of vampaneze. Yet tomorrow, she was going to fight one.

* * *

**Please review plus I do not own Cirque Du Freak or Dance Central I only own Jane, Nat, Cheshire, Sol, Luna, Blak, Mai and Jack. PLEASE DON'T SEND AN ANGRY MOB AFTER ME and I'll be back with another one... real soon.**


	4. Acknowledgements

******Hello my darlings. These are the acknowledgements before I start book two.**

******DontJudgeMyRandomness: I would like to say that this story wouldn't have been possible without you.**

******juju: My most devoted reader, thank you for keeping me motivated.**

******Alexa: Your praise as been heard and I thank you for it.**

******GlitchLuver10112: Thank you for being the first reviewer.**

******DontJudgeMyRandomness: If it is alright with you... I was wondering if you would like to collaborate on book two. The story will be bigger than before and it will take more than one author to write it. PM me your answer.**

******Thank you for your time. May the night be on your side and I ask of one thing...**

**LOOK UP GANGNAM STYLE DLC FOR DC3. THERE'S ONE WITH GLITCH DANCING IT! IT'S AWESOME! I'VE WATCHED NEARLY TEN TIMES, I'M GOING CRAZY!**

**Until next time, my darlings.**


	5. Preview of Book 2

**This is a preview. Please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes. The real chapter will replace it later on.**

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I woke up before my friends and went straight to my bathroom. My stuff was neatly laid on the vanity. It was a simple, black wetsuit, black leather boots, black fingerless gloves, black turtleneck sweater, black belt, and my necklace. When I looked in the mirror, I saw that my eyes were chocolate brown and my hair was a little pass my hips, no longer bronze. The light in the room was equivalent to the sun. It made my hair look like a brown and black shadow.

"I still remember when you first put that on." My dad said. I saw his reflection in the mirror. He looked like the king his is, yet he also looked like a proud father. "You were only eight years old when I gave you that. Your excitement was the only thing I needed to see to know that you loved it. I gave some to your friends too. They were going to need it if they wanted to catch up with you."

"More like me catching up with them. Blak has gotten faster, faster than the two of us combined." I commented. Dad smiled at this and I joined him. We didn't show emotion in places where we could be spotted. Our house was safe because it was impossible to get into. It was the only way that I was truly who I am.

"Your mother would be proud." Dad commented. I touched my heart and bowed my head. Mom was watching me from somewhere, I felt it. "She is watching you, Janice."

"Papí, you know that I hate it when you read my mind." I whined. I turned to face him and saw him laughing. "Why do you laugh?"

"Because, mi bebe linda, you bring my joy." Dad answered. I smiled and hugged him. It was good to be close to my dad again. "I do know that you hate it. That's why I do it."

"Marcus Antonius Hudson, you dog." I commented. I slipped a dagger in my pants pocket and opened my vanity drawer. Inside it was a small bag of blood, human blood. It was against my diet, but I had to do it in order to fight Jason.

"Don't." Dad said while pulling the bag away.

"I need to. You want me to defeat him and I need my strength." I defended while pulling the bag away. Dad didn't fight me, but he didn't support me either.

"You're strong on your own. You have things he doesn't." Dad explained. He took my shoulders and looked at me straight in the eye. "You have training, you get inspiration from objects around you, and your imagination is endless."

"Dad, thank you." I whispered as he pulled me into his embrace. We stayed that way until I he flitted away. I waited until I heard everyone moaning to rip the tiny bag open and empty it in the sink. After rinsing it all away, I opened the door and saw my friends ready for a war. "I can't say that I'm impressed."

"Well, we have to make costume changes in less than one minute. You shouldn't be impressed." Chesh pointed out. She had black camouflage cargo pants, black cami, black mask around her neck, her hair pulled back, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and a katana strapped to her back. She looked deadly, but still sassy.

"She's not lying." Nat confirmed. She looked like Emilia and that was good because she also knew the plan. Her outfit was a red and white tank top, a black turtle neck with white stripes underneath, short grey shorts, thigh high white socks with 2 red stripes, black Adidas shoes, a black fuzzy wristband on one arm & a shark tooth bracelet on the other arm, and her hair is in a curly bun with other hairs curled too.

"I won't argue because A) Today, we are going to battle. B) Chesh I can handle, but not her _and _Nat." Blak commented. He was wearing a jersey over a red long sleeve, black puffer vest, white and red basketball shorts, knee pad, lanyard with a whistle, white sneakers and a wristband. It made him look like Bodie.

"Please, it would be bad if all the girls in this group were against you." Mai retorted. She decided to hide with Jack like a tourist. Her outfit was a black kimono gown, a dark green short sleeved sweater, black fingerless gloves, her blue gem necklace, black strappy sandals, a small flashlight, and her hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Well, he'd be dead in five seconds flat if he had me pissed off." Luna commented. She and Sol were going to be our eyes in the skies. Keeping an eye out for Jason. Her entire outfit was white and grey. White belly shirt with elbow-length sleeves, white skinny jeans, grey knee-length combat boots, grey bullet holster around her thigh and hips, thin grey belt around her ribcage, grey cloths wrapped around her biceps, grey shawl wrapped around her neck and shoulders, white fingerless gloves, black sunglasses, and a loaded crossbow.

"Calm yourself, Luna. You stand for the moon and the sea, calmness." Sol urged his sister. He had a black hoodie, white T-shirt, jeans, military combat boots, the yellow kind, and a crossbow.

"Why don't we just make the plan and go?" Jack asked. He had a white shirt that said _I 3 Central City_, faded jeans, sneakers, jean jacket, a backpack, and was currently packing needed items in it. Needed items being a grappling hook, first aid, extra rounds for our snipers, and snacks because what's a hunt without snacks.

"Thank you, Jack." I commented. I pulled out a map of Riptide Beach and the nearby buildings. "Twins, take the buildings in the east and west entrances of the beach. Keep an eye on anyone and everyone who enters and exits the beach."

"Aye, aye captain." They answered.

"Good." I continued. "Mai and Jack, go to the boardwalk and try to get everyone away from the beach. Normals just love a new way to take photos of the city."

"Sweetness." The two answered.

"Excellent. Now, Nat and Blak, you two need to make sure that Emilia and Bodie keep an eye on Glitch and anyone else who might seem like a threat." I said while pointing to the lifeguard stations, the basketball court, and the fire pit.

"Can I team up with Em? See I had a fight with my brother the night before and..." Blak started. I sent him a death glare and perked my ears up.

"I will tell you what Mr. Crepsley told me when I came to him. Buck up." I nearly growled. I shook off the anger and returned to the map. "Chesh, if there are any stray people when the battle starts... Get them away from there."

"I live to protect." Chesh joked. I knew that she really meant, _I got it._

"Mind telling us why we are acting like the secret service for Glitch?" Sol asked.

"They should know." I said aloud. Everyone, but Blak was confused. He knew what I was talking about and nodded. He picked up the letter and gave it to me. I unfolded it and lifted it up for everyone to see. "The chances of Glitch being Jason is more than probable. I am not asking you to protect Glitch, I am asking you to protect the people around him. That and please watch my back."

"How sure are you that the writing is Glitch's?" Luna asked. I was thankful that she is more tolerant to boys I meet.

"I have a piece of paper that Glitch gave me. It has his number." I answered. I went to my dresser and pulled out the sliver of paper. It still had his number on it. The writing was the same. Jack held both his hands out and I placed the pieces of paper on them. "Do what you wish. I have little desire to have those pieces of paper."

He smiled and sniffed both papers. At some point he made a face and handed my the papers back. Jack furrowed his eyebrows and said, "It's Glitch, alright. The problem is that one scent is human and the other is vampaneze."

"Are you saying that he can change his scent?" Mai asked. They've grown close very recently.

"I'm saying that he might be two different people in the same body." Jack answered. I kept my emotions behind an emotionless mask, but inside, I was screaming. "Jane, how are you going to kill one without killing the other?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." I answered. Everyone shifted their feet. Then the doorbell rang and we all shared the same worried look. Glitch/Jason is here.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. Don't you just love them?**


	6. Time to Fight

**Sorry for taking forever. Quality over quantity is what I say. Though I have school to blame, I had finals the past week and I could only use my computer to type two stinking essays. Oh, and change of plans, that last preview is now considered a chapter because I managed to write this in two days... Well, enough chatter... You've waited long enough, now read my pretties.**

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Let the war begin." I whispered while walking to the front door. When I got to the kitchen, my dad was sitting at the dining table in a business suit, a cup of coffee in one hand, and the newspaper in the other. He seemed normal enough for a multi-millionaire getting ready for a day in the office. I walked pass him and opened the door. Glitch was standing there with a half-smile on his face. "Morning, G."

"Morning, Jane." He replied. I motioned for him to come inside while I got the backpack that Jack packed. When I got back, Glitch and my dad were staring each other down.

"Good morning, dad." I greeted nonchalantly. Glitch broke his stare with my father and looked in my direction.

"This is your dad?" Glitch asked while motioning to my dad. I nodded while taking an apple from th fruit bowl. "I don't really see it."

"Did you show him the photo of you and your mother on your birthday?" Dad asked. I shook my head before Corma came in.

"I took it to my house." Corma answered. She patted Glitch's head before going to the fridge. "How are you Glitch?"

"Great. Thank you, Ms. Limbs." Glitch answered. Corma smiled and went to make breakfast.

"Remind me to speak with Corma when this is all over." Dad commented. I nodded before taking a bite from the apple and going to the door. Glitch followed close behind me and I felt my dad's hard gaze. "Be safe."

"I will!" I yelled back. Glitch and I started to walk towards Riptide Beach and talked the entire way. About halfway there, I tossed him a camera, waterproof. "When we get there, you might want to take photos of Em and Bode with Nat and Blak."

"Why?" He asked, turning the camera in his hands.

"Two words, G. Same, outfits." I answered while holding up two fingers. I lowered my hand and started laughing. "Their clothes are nearly exact and it will be hilarious."

"Now I understand. You want to post this on your blog." He concluded. '_At least he isn't wrong about that_,' I thought. I nodded my head to confirm his thoughts and walked slightly faster. For some reason, he seemed colder than before. '_Great, now I am walking with Jason. Why is it that I get stuck with Mr. Hyde at a time like this?_' "Something wrong, Hudson?"

"Nothin'. Just thinking about how I'm going to slaughter you, Jason." I answered. He chuckled at this and put one of his icy hands on my shoulder. The fact that he felt like the dead was enough to make me suppress my gag reflex.

"You're a funny girl, Janice. That is one of the reasons why I enjoy hunting you." He replied. I put my hand out and waited until the camera was in my hand again. After I put the camera away, I shrugged his hand off and walked a little bit faster.

"Then give me a small head start. Just to make it even better." I teased. I trained for this. Trained for enemies like him, blood-drunk hunters. Jason stops dead in his tracks while I ran ahead. Anyone that was around us would have thought that he hurt me, but that was far from the truth. It was a pretty good signal to the others that I was running from Jason.

Soon, I passed by Jack and Mai and nearly bumped into them. Jack yelled at me to watch where I was going while Mai tried to hide her laughter. Not long after, I was at the basketball court while Bodie, Emilia, Nat, and Blak played basketball. I took a photo of them playing before flitting towards them. Bodie knew I was a witch, well part-witch, when I was little and thought I still am. Trust me, I am, but it got pushed back slightly by my vampire side. On the other hand, Em never knew about my witch half and thought I was just a vampire, as of last night. Now, think of their expressions of when I flitted there and and made whips out of water to pull Blak and Nat out of the game.

"A) That was fun. B) Jason is coming faster than Blak on Fajita Friday. C) Tell the others that I love them and that it's game time." I explained. Nat nodded her head while Blak clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Got it. I don't like it, but I got it." He answered. I hugged them both and gave them the bag before running towards the waves. If anything, I would have an advantage in the water. Night came quickly and the beach was quickly evacuated. Em and Bode lit the bonfire while the other dancers started to come. No sign of Glitch or Jason and it started to worry me.

All the civilians left the beach when I felt a dark presence behind me. I whipped around and saw Jason. He had an evil grin on his face while he raised his arm. It was close, but I managed to dodge his hands as they cut the empty water above me. I kicked my foot up between his legs and he let out a small yelp as my foot made contact. Jason sank to the bottom and was still. '_That was too easy_.' I thought to myself. Then I saw him twitch slightly. '_I knew he wouldn't be that easy. Well, better get my ass out of here._'

I swam to the surface and ran towards the bonfire. If I couldn't use the water then I am going to use my strength, fire. About halfway there, Jason flitted in front of me. He swung his fist at me and then got ready to kick me. I dodged quickly and started to summon the flames. They were reluctant and it was going to take a while.

"What's wrong, Hudson?" Jason asked as he gestured to the flames. "Can't use the fire?"

"Like hell I can't." I made small flamed to burn the air around me. Jason laughed and that was when I knew he wanted me to show my power. "Well, do you want me to show you _more _of my power?"

"Why not?" Jason answered. I whistled and snapped my fingers. The waves stopped and smaller portions of them made their way towards me. They circled my feet like snakes and and put me in the nexus of the mini pentagram they created. "That was never in your file."

"And your death won't be in yours." I retorted. I squinted at him and the flames shot towards him like bullets. He flitted away, but the flames followed. It wasn't long before they caught up to him and started to burn him. Jason's screams pierced the darkness and made the others aware of our presence.

"Jane! Stop! It's me!" Glitch yelled. The flames were now all around his clothes and were ready to burn him. What happened after he yelled for me was... Unpredicted. The water stopped circling me and went to put out the flames engulfing Glitch. I never gave them any command, they just moved on their own.

Glitch was coughing and breathing deeply. By now, the dancers made their way towards us. The scene did not look like anything that really happened. I was standing over Glitch with fire making a cape behind me while Glitch was on his hands and knees, coughing.

Mo was the first to reach us and he looked pissed. Glitch is Mo's best friend and I just injured him, badly.

"Wat did yu do ta him?" Mo asked while he helped Glitch to his feet. I diminished the flames around me and looked at my crew members.

"I quit Hi-Def." That was all I said before I saw something that may have just changed my life. Glitch's skin took on a light red hue and his hair became pure black. When he looked at me, hit eyes were a deep, dark purple. I looked between him and Mo, along with the other dancers, and followed my instinct. I looked at the board walk and screamed, "DISTRACT THEM!"

Mai and Jack must have heard me because they started to lead the normals away from the beach by doing flips and tricks. I turned towards the lifeguard towers and gave a small scream, "TIME FOR THIS SHOW TO BEGIN!"

Blak made a large ditch connecting the two towers and closed us off from the bonfire. Meanwhile, Nat whistled so loudly that the ground in front of her parts just like Blak's did. The result was a sealed off area where the only way out was teleportation or flight. Now, I just needed to get rid to the dancers. Behind me, I felt the familiar presence of Cheshire. I lowered my head and said, "This show is private. We cannot have anybody sneaking in any previews."

Chesh took the dancers to God-knows-where, but couldn't get Mo to budge. She glared at him and went to my side. From the corner of my vision, I saw Sololuna take charge of crowd control and made sure no body came near us.

"What is goin' on?" Mo asked. I shook my head and gestured towards Jason. Mo looked at his protégé and didn't seem surprised. "Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Mo, you are such an _idiot _sometimes. Get it through your thick skull." Cheshire hissed. Her pupils dilated and became feline-like slits. "Jane was fighting for self-defense. She is trying to stay alive from the freakin' vampaneze that keeps trying to kill her. He happens to be the same bastard that you are helping to his feet."

"G, that true?" Mo asked his friend. Jason nodded his head and pushed Mo aside.

"Besides, Glitch is going to betaking a long nap while he lets me have the fun." Jason commented. He was standing the the same place where I was a few moments ago. The engraving of a pentagram was deeply set while he was standing in the center of it. I clenched my fist and prayed that the sand obeyed.

"Chesh, get Mo and get the hell out of here." I whispered. Chesh hesitated, but did what I said. She disappeared with Mo and reappeared with the others. "Now, where were we?"

"I was going to kill you and you were going to beg for mercy." Jason teased. I smirked and clenched my other fist. He must have thought I was mad because of my knuckles turning white. The sand churned slightly, but still didn't obey. '_Not really the best time to master a new element, but I have to try._' I thought to myself.

"Really, I remember it being the other way around." I countered. If I can bide my time then the earth might help me. "Though, I guess we can start over."

"What a wonderful idea." Jason agreed. He almost moved, but stayed in his spot. "Well, as the saying goes... Ladies first."

"With pleasure." I accepted his offer and flicked my hand open. The sand churned and started to bury his feet. It rooted him in place while I was jumping in glee in my head. "Though it does take two to tango."

I jumped into the air and got ready to lash out on him, but he dodged it. He only moved his upper half, but he still managed to get out of the sand trap. Jason jumped and took my wrists. When we landed, I was pinned to the ground. It was going to end this battle, he was going to kill me and I would have absolutely no say in the matter.

He raised his clawed hand and brought it down quickly, his claws piercing my flesh. I didn't mean to scream, but I did, I screamed until my voice couldn't go any higher. Blood began to flow out of my shoulder and just below my collar bone. It wouldn't be long before I fainted from blood loss, but maybe I could find a way out of it, out of death.

Jason moved so that way he was behind me. He lifted me to my feet, but it didn't help my pain. I let out a small yelp and looked around me. The world was painted red and the faint figures of my friends running towards us filled my vision. Blak was running at the same speed as the others, which was unusual. He was walking rather than running, to it's walking to a normal it's running. Blak must have something planned, or he knows something will happen.

Boy, was he right.

Jason flicked his wrist out to the side and the area around us was covered in smoke. He lifted me up bridal style, that got another yelp of pain from me, and he used the smoke as cover to escape. At some point I passed out while he flitted towards God-knows-where.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up sooner because Summer vaca is coming up and I already started writing the ending. ****Okay, until next time. I'll be back with another one... Real soon**


	7. Good-Bye Jason, Hello Marie

**Final chapter of book two. The turn of the battle and the turn of the stories. Now, please read my pretties. **

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I knew that the fight wasn't over.… I felt it inside of me. The fight wouldn't be over until one of us was laying on the ground… Dead. That one might be me. I mean, how could it not be?

The fact that I was paralyzed and couldn't move a single micron in my body proved it. Jason would win. That or he is just savoring the victory and will kill me soon. That was when I felt it.

His lips brushed against my neck. He felt frozen to me, like he was dead. Jason parted his lips slightly and I felt his breath come. I knew that he was going to kill me. There were easier ways. Dagger to the heart, rip my limbs off and burn my body, and the classic drive a stake through my heart. However, this way would kill us both. My blood was/is toxic to him, and vice versa.

In my mind, I waited and waited. Jason just kept his position and didn't move. If he wanted to kill me then why aren't I dead right now?

That question replayed in my mind until I felt his breath quiver. He moved away, his ice touch was gone. I was left in a darkness, alone. Then, a sharp pain shot up my arm. My eyes shot open, my vision like crystal. Jason was at my side, his face read pain.

"I can't kill you." He whispered. I sat up and reached for my necklace, it was gone. "I used the necklace to inject the blood into your system. Your stronger now, stronger than me."

"You said that you can't kill me. Is it that you can't? Or that you won't?" I asked. I never knew a vampaneze to turn down the chance to kill a vampire.

"I love you too much to hurt you." He answered. I looked at him and I didn't see the vampaneze, not the killer. All I saw was a 14 year-old boy in pain. For a moment, I saw Glitch and not Jason.

"Okay. Just, why did you inject me with that blood?" I countered. Glitch/Jason looked at me with sad eyes.

"People do crazy things when they are in love." He answered. I shook my head and cracked my neck. Seconds later, Sol came rushing in. Everyone else was right behind him, all in anger. Sol pushed Glitch towards the wall and held him a choke hold.

"Did you think that we were just going to wait around and let you hurt Jane? Well, your as wrong as hell." Sol growled. He wasn't letting Glitch breathe under his iron grip. I tried to get to my feet, but pain shot up both my legs. Blak noticed this and sped over to me.

"What's wrong?" Blak asked. I pressed my lips together and repositioned myself in a sitting position.

"Genius over there injected me with the blood from the necklace. I can't move my legs without feeling pain in my legs. On the other hand, my powers are complete." I answered. That was when an idea popped into my head. "Sol, bring him over."

"Right when his head comes off." Sol answered. His knuckles turned white as his grip tightened.

"Sol, stop hurting him. It's my job to kill him and I plan on doing so. Now, bring him over here. Immediately!" I ordered. I felt horrible by treating my best friends like this. Sol pulled him over to me and made him kneel on the floor before me. "I hate the ending of the mission. Know I'm going to tell you a little story about my powers."

I thought about the air in the room and how it became like violent Hurricane winds. The wind kept moving around like a cyclone until it kept all of us in a circle. "I come from a long line of witches and all of them could control at least one element."

Sol smirked slightly as fire began to surround us in the form of a pentagram."Every 50 years, or so, the eldest or only daughter gains the power of the five elements. The process continues and continues."

Water made the iron slab that I was on moist and it started to drip off it. Blak was used to me messing with water and moved to my side. "The elements go in spiritual order. You already witnessed Air, Fire, and Water. Next is…"

The image of vines going around his legs and keeping him on the ground filled my mind. Soon, vines started wrap around his legs. "Earth. Finally…"

My vision cleared and I started to see auras. When I faced Glitch, I saw two auras split down the center of his body. One of them red like blood and the other was green like nature. "Spirit."

With the two auras in mind, I picked out the red, Jason, and thought about it shrinking. The more red that went away, the more the green took over. I knew that I was killing Jason and that I was completing my mission. The moment all of the red was gone, I cleared all the elements and any evidence of them.

"What did you do?" Glitch asked. I smirked and put my arm over Blak's shoulders. He supported my weight as I stood up. Pain shot up my legs, but I kept it hidden.

"I did what I was sent to do. I killed Jason. You are Glitch, one hundred percent human." I answered. He seemed shocked along with everyone else. I kept a straight face while I bent down to look at Glitch. It took nearly everything I had not to scream in pain. "You injected the blood in me. Now you get the problems that come with it. One of them being me ready to crush you aura just like I did to Jason."

"You wouldn't." Glitch growled. He may be human, but he still couldn't control his anger.

"I did it to Jason, may he rot in hell, without batting an eye." I threw back. He let his eyes widen, but he still was kneeling. I rose to my feet and let Blak pick me up bridal style.

"Hold your breath." Blak instructed. I raised my eyebrow and changed the air around me. The air became like a second skin and everything felt normal. "Show off."

He sped towards his house in the blink of an eye. Emilia and Bodie were waiting in the living room, arm wrestling. When Blak cleared his throat, they froze and Em quickly pushed Bodie's arm down.

"Not fair." Bodie complained. Blak set me down on the couch and sped away with a piece of paper floating in his wake. "Never mind."

"How is it that he is faster than you?" I asked Bodie. He shrugged and took the paper from the wind. I tilted my head to the side and looked at him.

"It says to call the clan. They would want to see you. Especially your brother and sister." Bodie read. I sighed and pulled out my phone. After a good ten minutes of dialing and yelling, my brothers and sister, Darren, Alexander Helios and Cleopatra Selene, showed up along with my father. My siblings tended to my wounds while my father scolded me about being careful.

"Now look at yourself, Janette! You can't even sit up without help." He continued. It went like this for a good hour until the others came back with a beaten up Glitch.

"Any blood, then that was Sol." Luna commented while handing the battered teen to Emilia and Bodie. They took Glitch to a different room while the rest of us talked.

"Now, what?" Blak asked my father. It was a good thing that they tolerated each other. Otherwise, they'd be dead by now. "Jane completed the mission. She killed Jason."

"Now, I head back to Rome in order to keep an eye on our breed." Dad announced. Alex and Selene nodded in agreement and got ready to leave when I cleared my throat.

"I want to go home." I murmured. It was silly, but the truth was that I born in 1600 and that I was raised half the time in Salem, Massachusetts and the other half rotating between Central City, Rome, ad the Cirque. "Dad, I want to be with my mom."

"Your mother died, Janette. It's time to move on." Dad answered harshly. I wanted to cry, scream, and yell right then and there. Although, it would get me nowhere.

"Mom is alive. Stop lying to me." I said in a hushed tone. The room became deathly silent, nothing moved. My father had a sad look in his eye as my brother an sister looked down. Darren seemed lost, but didn't say anything. Blak, however, looked ready to back me up. "She somewhere in the city… With Marie."

Blak froze in his spot and fainted soon after. Marie was/is my twin sister, I being the eldest. She, like myself, can control all give elements, but she is more in tune with her witch-half rather than her vampiric-half. This made Blak her prime subject for practicing spells.

"If that is what you wish, I will tell her to pick you up. It will be up to you three to figure out which house you all will live in." Dad answered before flitting away with Alex and Selene at his heels.

"Okay, cough it up." Chesh stated. She crossed her arms over her chest and fixed her feline gaze on me. "Who is Marie?"

"Marie is my twin sister and she lives with my mother since she showed signs of being a witch before I did. She and I are close, much like Sololuna, but her temper is far worst than my own.

"You bet." Blak commented, now fully awake. He used to make Marie mad faster than you can say St. Xocolotls Day. "She practiced spells on me like a voodoo doll."

"Please, she hasn't practiced juju in the last twenty years." I teased. Now would be the best time to tell them the truth. "She doesn't find it as pleasant as charming and cursing."

"Wait, did she make Blak…" Jack asked. He didn't need to finish, but I shook my head no.

"That is just Blak being Blak." I answered. By now, Bodie and Emilia returned from Glitch and started to join our conversation.

"Yeah, it was worst as a baby." Bodie joked. I laughed along with everyone else while my siblings came back. Alex and Selene stayed behind for a little bit longer to make sure I was ok with them leaving. Darren, on the other hand, just disappeared.

"I swear that Crepsley does not give that boy a break." I muttered. After that, we all just waited for someone to come or for my legs to heal. Every once in a while I would try to stand up, but that resulted in me landing flat on my butt on the couch. Not much longer, the doorbell rang. Emilia left to go open it and when she returned, my mother and Marie were wit her. "Mom! Marie! I'm so glad you guys are here!"

Mom walked over to where I was here and hugged me. She nodded her head towards Bodie and Blak while they waved back. Marie gave a me a hug and then turned her direction towards Blak.

"Oh! Good... You're still alive," Marie started. "I can keep practicing on you."

"Holy..." Blak managed before fainting. Bodie caught him and hauled him over his shoulder and into a different room. Bode came back while patting his hands.

"Well, he hasn't changed." Marie muttered. I nudged her with my shoulder and she laughed. Marie was my identical twin, completely identical. She had dark brown hair that was cut just past her shoulders, bronze eyes that held an eternal laughter, fair skin, was 5' 3", and she was the same breed I was. "So, Jane, care to make intros before we move on?"

"With pleasure." I answered. I gestured towards Sololuna and started to speak, "Meet Sol and Luna, or as we call them... Sololuna. They are twins even if it looks like Sol is sixteen, he is fourteen. Their freaks like us. Sol can lift anything while Luna can take anything out of midair." I moved my hand towards Jack. "Jack is a jackal, a descendent of Anubis. He is well-known for his heighten senses." I looked at Mai. "Mai is a, well, mai, a descendent of Bastet. She is known for being to beat Jack to a pulp, being agile, and having wicked claws." I pointed Nat. "Nat has a whistle that can burst your ears and can hack into any computer." Then I swept my hand towards Cheshire. "Cheshire, call her Chesh if you want to live... Trust me. Anyway, she has the exact same abilities as the Cheshire cat and she loves spying on people."

"After her is Blak, but you know him." I finished. Marie nodded and scanned me. She must have wondered why I didn't get up to hug her. "Vampaneze cut all movement from the hip down. For the time being I have all of my powers, but I am useless when it comes to even standing."

"Let Marisol take care of your injuries. She is a natural healer." Mom suggested. I nodded and used my hands to push me back. Marie, full name Marisol, started to work on my legs.

"It seems as if the blood flow has been cut off making practically impossible for you to move your legs." Marie stated. She moved her hands so that they hovered over my abdomen. "Best thing I can think of is moving the blood myself until the flow regulates and can move on its own."

I nodded and clenched my jaw. Having someone move your blood around is just plain down painful and not to mention weird. The only reason I know this is because one time Blak hit his legs while running and couldn't move them. He told me every detail about how it felt for me to manually move his blood.

"I am very sorry." Marie muttered before quickly moving her hands until they hovered over my hands. The blood followed her hands and I felt as if my legs were being pulled off. Marie then moved her hands back to their original spot and repeated. The process continued until I could feel my legs again. "Done. Try standing."

I got up very slowly and then stood up straight. Nothing happened, no falling over, natha. Then I walked around before tying to shuffle. Ten seconds later I was flat on my butt.

"Won't be able to dance for awhile, sorry." Marie commented. I glared at her and then got off the ground. Meanwhile mom was tending to Glitch's wounds, the ones I gave him with the elements and the ones that Sol gave him with his fists. "So is it true about what dad said?"

"As true as I am your twin, Marie." I answered. Chesh watched us as we sat next to each other and mimicked the other's movements. When I leaned on one knee, she did the same at the exact same time.

"Not again." Blak whispered as he reentered the room. Marie and I smiled at him and looked back at the others. "Why do you guys do that?"

"First of all..." We started. It was fun to mess with him. "We are girls, not guys. Second of all, we do it because we want to."

"Weird." Nat muttered while snapping a photo of us. She must be putting it on the blog. "So going online."

"Might want to take..." Marie started.

"A video of it." I finished. Nat nodded and took a video of us freaking Blak out. At that moment, mom walked in with a small leather pouch. She handed it to Emilia and Bodie while saying, "Make these into a tea and make sure that he drinks it when he wakes up and while its still hot."

Emilia nodded before taking the herbs to the kitchen. In the distance, I heard the dancers coming this way. I turned to Marie and saw that she was listening too. Mom must have seen my anxiousness and said, "Say your good-byes and then we'll go to the apartment to get your things."

"Yes, mother." I whispered before standing up. Sololuna were the first to hug me before Luna cried. "Shhh, Luna, I'll still be attending school and I'll visit you guys. Just remember to text me whenever you can."

"We will." She answered. Sol smiled sadly before walking with Luna to the dancers. Next Mai and Jack hugged me. They were both sad and looked ready to cry rivers.

"Be nice to each other and to the others. Jack, try to make Aubrey more tolerable. Mai, please don't kill Jack." I whispered to them. They nodded before holding me at arm's length. "And don't forget to keep me updated."

Again, they nodded before following Luna and Sol. Nat and Cheshire hugged me quickly before pulling me in a group hug. I closed my eyes and said, "Please don't kill Blak and be nice to your siblings. They mean well and I hate to see family fight."

"Okay." They answered. Nat gave me a small memory card that had some of our performances and the photos that I took with my camera of the group. Chesh flashed her classic smile before saying, "Keep your blog updated and I'll pop in from time to time to check up on you."

"Thank you." I answered before they went to the dancers. Finally, Blak rushed to hug me. He was going to be the person I'd miss the most. He is my longest friend and is like my brother. "Blak, be careful around the cats and be nice to your brother, he cares about you. Tell Darren that I'll miss him and I'll visit the Cirque from time to time. Remember that house that was in our old neighborhood?" He nodded. "Meet me there on our birthdays and we'll spend the day together. If you need anything speed to me right away, or call me. Try not to break the treadmill that I gave you as a back up. Also, practice dancing a little slowly so people can see your awesome moves."

"Be safe, vampire. Don't forget us and hang out with us at school, everyday. I'll walk you home and we can practice dancing at the dance studios. Just, please, don't forget us." Blak whispered. I nodded and gripped the back of his shirt. He and I are close and saying good-bye is not something we like. Blak held me at arm's length and I saw tears streaming down his eyes. I gave a sad smile before taking a step back. He sped towards the other dancers while I went to my mother and sister.

"Ready?" Marie asked while wiping my own tears. I took a deep breath and released it before nodding. Mom hugged me before leading us towards the car. Once we got in, she started the engine and we left to the apartment. There I packed all of my stuff and brought it back to the car, with Marie's help. After that, we headed towards mom's house in the suburbs.

The house, more like mansion, was large and set at the end of the street, in front of the forest. It looked like a log cabin, tree-like pillars and everything was completely natural. There was a front porch that had several potted herbs and trees decorated the front. Inside, it was two stories and had an indoor pool and dance studio on the first floor along with the kitchen, dining room, two bathrooms, living room, backyard, family room, and sun room. Upstairs held three bedrooms, one belonged Marie and myself and the other was our mothers while the last was a guest room, two more bathrooms, a deck with more herbs, an observatory, staircase to the attic, hallway closet, and a library.

Once Marie showed me our room, I was taken back. It was white & light orange on one side and red & black on the other. Her side, white & light orange, was decorated with sunlight and nature, she had plans scattered around on her white mahogany desk, and a white door leading to her closet. My side, red & black, had a gothic victorian feel with a few fashion designs hanging on the wall, my desk had vampiric history books and dancer routines, and a black door leading to my closet. Pushed to the back on the room was a queen-sized bed split down the middle. Behind the bed was a picture of us from when we met up on our birthday.

"What do you think?" Marie asked. I smiled and walked to the bed. The room described what we were perfectly, part light and part dark. Plus, the last time I was here was on our birthday.

"I think that we'll get along greatly. Plus, I love the room." I answered before tossing my bag into the closet. Marie laughed at my laziness and started to talk about what happened since our birthday. In truth, I did miss her talking non-stop. It felt comforting, normal.

"Oh, and you have to keep up with me in magic. Now that we both can handle all elements, we have to be on the same level in order to keep a balance." Marie finished. I nodded and then fell backwards on the bed.

"On one condition." I said. Marie nodded before flopping backwards so that her head was equivalent to my knees. "You keep up with vampiric studies. Have to keep an internal balance as well."

"Got it." Marie agreed. I smiled and took her hand. We knew that our own little world just reformed around us. It felt right to be next to each other. Two halves of the same soul, two beings and one soul.

"GIRLS, DINNER!" Mom called from the kitchen. We bolted from the bed and walked to the kitchen.

"COMING!" We yelled in reply. From there I knew that I was going to like my new life, but I would miss my old one. Guess I would have to get used to it.

* * *

**Next book will be up as soon as possible because I'm on summer vaca and I have time to kill on a story that is forming in my head. ****Okay, until next time. I'll be back with another one... Real soon**


	8. A Quick Note

**Time for Book 3! 3 :)**

**In this book, there will be another story coming in and it will be YOUR job to figure out what story. Trust me when I say that it is necessary for the story to progress into Book 4 (Oops... That should not have been there. BLAK, WHO WROTE THIS SCRIPT!?) Now, have fun finding out and I'm sorry Glitch fans, but he will only make appearances in the first and last chapters of this book, but he will be mentioned throughout the story. Now, I know that I have a bad habit of not updating quickly, but this will change. Watch, the first chapter of Book 3 will be posted shortly after this! Until next time... I'll be back with another one, real soon.**


	9. Book 3, Chapter 1

**Now to begin this third book. I already made my apologizes and without further ado... Read, my pretties.**

* * *

**Jane's POV  
**

I walked down the hallway of Central City High with Marie and the rest of my friends. The past year, I have been adjusting to my new life with Marie, my twin. We now looked exactly alike, right down to how we think, but the only difference was our shoes, her's light orange and mine red. Our hair was the exact same length and style, our clothes were designed by our mother, previews of her new line of clothes from Eco-Go's fashion devision, and our phones are ahead due to dad hooking us up with updated tech from Harmonix. Though, we weren't the only ones that got upgraded. The group updated their tech and style too, thanks to our parents. They also keep strong connections with their families.

"Hey, sis." Marie called while waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times before looking at her. She had on a white sleeveless, a black vest, faded jeans, and light orange Converse. Her face showed concern as she looked at me. "You okay? Legs hurting again?"

"I'm fine, Marie. Just thinking." I answered. Marie looked slightly relieved before moving back to my left side. She had the habit of worrying about me since I collapsed a few months ago because my legs gave way. "Don't worry about me, sis. Just worry about what you're stomach will do if we don't get food in you soon."

"I am not hungry." Marie lied, her stomach growled to prove her wrong. Everyone laughed at this while Marie smiled sheepishly. I put my arm over her shoulder and hugged her. Behind us, the group hugged us. They were part of our family too. "Okay, maybe a little."

"More like second to Blak, Marie. The sound of that might be equivalent to a stampede of elephants." Chesh joked. Marie sent her daggers before smiling. The two became friends quickly due their equal love to mess with Blak.

"Hey!" Blak yelled in defense. He placed a hand over his heart in mock pain while feigning back. "I resent that. Especially for the fact that I eat less than what I used to."

"Yeah, because you have been eating new energy bars that slow down your metabolism and make you human between meals." Nat countered. Sololuna laughed at this before we reached the cafeteria. Since graduation was soon, it wasn't as crowded as normal. Though, I wouldn't mind it being crowded right now. Glitch and his friends were sitting at the table next to ours and we don't really talk to them because the crowd blocks out everyone that is not at your table. Sol must have detected my uneasiness and asked, "Want me to pound Glitch?"

"Nah, if anything we can make it seem as if he's getting a heart attack." Marie and I answered. We got our lunches and sat down at our table. With the room this quiet, we couldn't talk about our kind of normal subjects. However, we did decide to change things up a bit. "Dad is trying to enroll us in a school in Japan."

"Really? Where?" Luna asked. She loved Japan's rich culture and even went there a few times.

"We don't know, somewhere in the woods in the north. A place named Cross Academy." Marie answered. She recently got recognized by the Vampire High Council has father's final child and would be ruling the witch community.

"Though, the bad thing is that we'd be in different classes. Marie in the Day Class and me in the Night Class." I continued. Blak dropped his fork at the same time someone from the neighboring table did. I didn't have to think to know who it was... Glitch.

"Yu ok, G?" Mo asked from behind me. I clenched my teeth and thought, '_Eavesdropper._'

"Yeah, just remembered something." Glitch answered. I could hear him get up and take his tray while saying, "If you all will excuse me, I have to talk with the new dance teacher about one of the routines."

With that, he went past our table, threw his trash away, and went to the hallway. Meanwhile I put my fork down and leaned back in my chair. Mo sighed behind me as the final bell rang for the day and the students went home or to their clubs.

Blak, Marie, and I said our good-byes to the group before walking to our neighborhood. Turns out that Blak's mom lived next to us and he moved in with her for good. This didn't settle with Mr. Tall too well because all members of our act lived away from the cirque and went to visit on the weekends.

"Ready to face the wrath of Mrs. Johnson, girls?" Blak asked. Marie and I shuddered at the thought of facing our elderly neighbor. She was the oldest person on the block, but that lady was as scary as hell.

"Ready? I'm terrified of that woman." Marie answered. She knew that Mrs. Johnson never moved from the house that she lived in, the lady was even born in that house. "When I was five, that lady took my roller skates from me when I accidentally went into her driveway. She still holds them hostage."

"Just ignore her and she'll ignore you." I suggested. Marie chuckled while Blak took his turn to shudder.

"Easy for you to say. You spent your life having to block people out." Blak countered. I stopped dead in my tracks and gave Blak the evil eye. "If looks could kill..."

"You'd be six feet under." Marie and I finished. Blak took this as a sign to jog the rest of the way. To him it's jogging and to us it's running like the devil is at your heels. "Fatuus." (**Translation: Idiot**)

We finally reached our house at 4:00 and from here we could hear mom yelling. Marie looked at me with a bored expression while I gave her the same bored expression. She sighed and said, "Dad must be home."

"No doubt. Just by the screams I can tell who it is." I agreed. Marie groaned and placed the key in the knob. "Wanna act like we don't know?"

"Sure. That way we don't get into that much trouble." Marie responded. She turned the key while I pushed the door open. I went in first and held the door for Marie, once she was in I closed it. We gave each other a quick glance before yelling, "MOM! WE'RE HOME!"

"IN THE BACK!" Mom yelled in reply. We put our bags on the coat rack before walking to the back entrance. Before going outside, we traded our shoes for straw sandals. The garden was considered sacred and only natural objects were allowed to touch the floor. Once we entered the garden, our parents stopped fighting and looked at us. "Welcome home, girls. How was your day?"

"Excellent. Thank you, mother." We answered. I could feel dad's steely gaze on me the entire time. He felt unsettling and this only happened when he didn't get his way. Mom must have felt this and quickly looked at him from the corner of her eye. We turned towards him and greeted him, "Hello, father."

"Girls." Dad greeted. He seemed slightly more human rather than vampire at the moment. However, that is what scared me. Whenever dad got what he wanted, he became slightly human. "I have some news for you..."

"Only if you want to hear it." Mom butted in. I suppressed a smile and a laugh while Marie had a harder time controlling her own laughter. She covered a few chuckles by coughing. "Do you?"

Marie and I shared a glance before nodding. Dad smiled slightly before pulling out two elegantly decorated envelopes. The envelopes had our names written in calligraphy and the seal was of Cross Academy. I stared at mine while Marie was opening her's.

"To know by the expression on your face and how eager you are about the news, it is safe to say that we were accepted into the academy. I don't need a letter to tell me that." I whispered while looking at dad. His smile grew slightly while I could see that he wanted me to open the letter still. When I did, a student ID fell out. It was black with a golden trim and white lettering. Not only that, but it had my name, my class, my picture, the headmaster's signature, and my student number. "What in the name of Hades?"

"I would like to ask the same thing." Marie agreed with me while holding up her card. According to her's, she is a Day Class student while I am Night Class. "Why are we in different classes?"

"At different times of the day, might I add?" I added. We looked at our parents and waited for their answer. Mom seemed sad, unrecognizable. Dad, on the other hand, seemed joyful.

"I asked that you two be put in different classes because of '_certain_' circumstances. As for when the classes are, that is due to the students themselves. The Night Class is made up entirely of vampires." Dad answered. I snapped, just like that. A hard shell that I put up from when I was a toddler, broke. It collapsed on itself and revealed an ill-prepared teenager.

"Tell me under what circumstances were you allowed to make this choice without our own input? Under what circumstances did you think that it was okay to separate us? Could you answer me that, father? Could you?" I asked. Marie gripped my hand in her own and gave me a reassuring squeeze. Mom looked ready to cry while Dad seemed angered.

"The fact that I am your father is enough reason to allow me to make this choice. Janette, the mere fact that I am your king is another reason as well." Dad answered. I let my eyes widen before slipping my hand out of Marie's grasp and whirl around. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING!?"

"Away from you... Your _highness_." I let venom drip off my last words before leaving the garden. Marie followed me after apologizing to mother and the spirits. In my head I did the same and felt spirit close to me as I finished my silent prayer.

Once Marie and I reached our room, I collapsed on our bed and screamed into my pillow. "IT'S NOT FAIR! I'VE DONE EVERYTHING THAT HE HAS ASKED SINCE I WAS AN INFANT! HE CAN'T JUST CHANGE EVERYTHING AFTER A DAMN YEAR!"

My yells were muffled, but clear. Marie was next to me in seconds and she started to try to soothe me. However, my anger did not fade away... It just burned and burned. The anger was sent towards all of the demons in my life, both living and dead.

"Sis, don't take your anger of your demons out on dad. He actually wanted to help us. I am actually to be rooming the room from the Sun Dorm closest to the Moon Dorm and vice versa. We are not to have any roommates and we are allowed to bring three to four people with us and we can bring the group with us. I'll take Mai, Jack, Nat, and Chesh while you take Blak, Sol, and Luna... This way, we won't fell as alone. Not only that, but the letter says that we can take one day a week off, not counting weekends, to just hang out in the village." Marie tried to comfort me. I breathed in deeply and let the breath out before sitting up to look at her. She gave me a sad smile before hugging me.

"I'll only go if you want to. Where you go... I follow. All the way to death and towards our Goddess's world." I whispered to her. Marie chuckled before holding me at arm's length.

"If we don't go then we'll have to face the wrath of the old man." Marie answered. I laughed at this before jumping off the bed and placing my hand on the black wall. A hologram projector came out of the wall and C.A.T appeared.

"Hello, Jane. What can I help you with?" She greeted. I smiled and looked at Marie. My sister smiled before motioning for me to give C.A.T the commands.

"C.A.T, please send messages to the group saying to pack their bags and get ready to head to Japan. Tell Mai, Jack, Nat, and Chesh that they will be in the Day class with Marie. Meanwhile, tell Blak and Sololuna that they will be in the Night Class with me." I requested. C.A.T gave me two thumbs up before disappearing and the projection system went back into the wall. I turned towards Marie before snapping my fingers. Small flames flickered to life on the candelabras on my side of the room while her mini fountain sprung to life. "Ready to raid Japan?"

"You bet." She answered. I smiled before we both started to pack.

* * *

**Me: Please review, anyone! And for a quick announcement from Jane and ****Marie...**

**Jane: If you love your original characters a lot...**

**Marie: Then you will post their profiles on a new wikia.**

**Both: This wikia was solely created for OC's whose authors want them to be known. Visit wiki/OC_(Orignal_Character)_Wiki in order to let your OC's voices be heard. Please contribute to the cite by becoming members of it using your Pen Name. Please, join us. Together, we can help make their voices heard.**

**Me: Touching... Truly is... Now, where was I?... Oh, yes. Please review, peoples. And I'll be back with another one... Real soon**


	10. Nihon e yōkoso

**Book 3, Chapter 2. Sorry it's short, but it does have a little bit of magic and some info on the vampire breeds. Then some fluff with Jane, Marie and the group.**

* * *

**Jane's POV**

We were on a privet jet heading towards Japan and should land at the airport by dusk. The ride was fun so far because we got to dance, watch movies, and play video games. Though, I wish that it could have lasted because it wasn't long until we landed in the airport. The sun was setting over in the west when we got off the jet. This made the surrounding jungle quite creepy... I liked it.

"Sis, this place is largely unbalanced. The trees are scared, terrified." Marie whispered. I nodded before taking her hand. We had to comfort one another in times when spirits reach out to us and we don't reach out to them. Normally, it would give us headaches to the point of fainting... Not this time, these spirits know how to communicate with us, as if they talk with people like us all the time.

"Vampires are near and there is a lot of them." I announced to our group. We all took our bags and started to walk towards Cross Academy. "Stay on your guard."

"You said vampires, not vampaneze. Why would we..." Blak asked. I held up four fingers and turned around. From here I was walking backwards and I relied on my sister and the spirits to guide me.

"Name the four vampire breeds, Blak." I said. Blak nodded before sighing.

"Vampaneze, 1/10 Rate, Thousand Years, and the Unknown Breed." Blak answered. I nodded and and started to walk normally again. "So, we're in..."

"In the territory of the Unknown Breed. Those of us in the Day Class get info while..." Marie started to answer. She looked at me from the corner of my before looking straight ahead.

"Those of us in the Night Class will be acting undercover while trying to identify the breed." I finished. The others sighed while continuing to walk. "However, Marie and I will have to cast a spell on those who will be in the Night Class in order for us to blend in."

"WHAT!?" Blak and Sololuna yelled. I laughed before stopping.

"Don't worry, if the spell is blotched up then something bad happens to me too." I commented. It didn't help their fear anyway. Marie sniffed the air and pushed me into the forest with our luggage. The others followed in after us. "Trees, please hide us from the world around us."

The trees physically moved their branches so that way were were left in a small circle with a single tree in the center. We had space to preform magic while the outside world couldn't see or hear us. Nat moved our luggage to the side while Jack and Mai worked on perimeter with Chesh. Marie pulled a small glass bowl, a few herbs, and dragon blood from her pack.

Sol, Luna, Blak, and I stood at the north, east, south, and west points of the tree while Marie set up the spell. We were tense to see what will happen, we were going to have our appearances changed.

"Better not hurt like when she made me into an ostridge." Blak muttered. I sighed and sent a shockwave toward him through the tree's roots. "OW!"

"Shhh." Sololuna whispered. I smiled before meeting Marie's gaze. The potion was ready, but I need to say the spell with her.

"_We call upon the ancient powers,  
__To mask us now and in future hours.  
__Hide us well and thoroughly,  
__But not from those we call family_." Marie and I chanted. Marie sprinkled the potion on and around us while we chanted. Once she finished, I felt my canines lengthen, my skin pale, my eyes turn red, and the scar from when Glitch injected blood in me disappear.

"It worked!" Marie cheered. I pulled out a small compact and looked at my reflection. My skin looked paler than it was, my eyes shone a bright red with bloodlust, and when I opened my mouth, fangs stood out among the rest of my teeth. Then I rolled up my sleeve to look at the mark where Glitch injected blood in me, it was gone.

"Wow. So this is how the other breed looks." Blak muttered. I moved from my spot and looked at each of my friends. They underwent the same transformation I went, including Marie, and looked amazing. When Blak and Sol studied Luna, Marie and myself, their jaws nearly dropped. "You girls look amazing."

"I'm wondering how Marie changed even though she never used the potion on herself." Nat said. Marie lifted her hands and they sparkled with small remains of the potion. "That explains it."

"Plus, what happens to Jane happens to me." Marie explained. I wrinkled my nose as the smell of blood filled the air. My throat burned at this point and it made me want to find where the blood was. Those of us that changed looked like I did. We shared a look before running towards the source. Once there, we saw a panther killing a deer. "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Food?" We answered. Marie nodded before we all attacked the two creatures. Sololuna drank the blood of injured deer while Blak, Marie, and I attacked the panther. It wasn't long until we all were drinking blood and was even shorter until the blood was finished. We went back to the others with the sent of blood sticking to us. Blood stained our clothes and hands while it ran down our chins.

"What did you devour?" Jack asked while going to the other side of the trees with Sol and Blak. Mai, Chesh, and Nat helped us get cleaned up and find some clean clothes.

"A panther and a deer." Luna answered. She was wearing a white high-low dress with a black jacket that stopped at her elbows and ribcage and white pumps. Her hair was pulled back in a simple waterfall braid. "Pretty good."

"Animals always taste better than people." Marie commented. She was wearing a light blue dress with a sheer layer over the under skirt that look torn into pieces, black ankle-length gladiator sandals, and a white shawl. Her hair was tied back with a waterfall twist into mermaid braid.

"Plus they are cleaner than human blood. With humans, you never know where their blood has been. Or what is in it." I added. I had a blood-red dress with a sheer wrap around the lower half, white ankle-length gladiator sandals, and a black shawl. My hair was in a triple-braided tieback.

"Glad you all had fun, but what are you going to do about the fangs?" Chesh asked. The three of us exchanged glances while the guys walked back into the circle of trees. Sol had a white tuxedo with a black jacket and white dress shoes. His hair hung over his eyes slightly. Blak had a white dress shirt, light blue vest, black jacket, grey pants and shoes, and a blood-red tie. His hair was a mix between windblown and ruffled up.

"What did we miss?" Jack asked. The girls and I pointed to our fangs before closing our mouths and getting our bags. "Oh."

"Retraction, it's easy." I answered. I brought my upper lip past my gum-line and I felt my fangs lengthen. Then I lowered my lip to just over my gum-line and I felt my fangs retract into normal canines. "Just a matter of where your upper lip is."

"Okay." Sololuna, Marie, and Blak said while getting their bags. They practiced and then closed their mouths when their fangs went to normal size. Mai, Nat, Chesh, and Jack took their bags and followed us out the circle of trees. They changed into different outfits as well. Each of them changed to more formal outfits.

Chesh had a simple purple summer dress, light purple ballet flats, and a dark purple cloak hanging off her shoulders. Her hair was in a rope braid that went down her left shoulder. The look was meant to make it seem as if she would disappear and show off her Cheshire Cat origins.

Nat had a casual green dress with a white belt, emerald flats with three raindrop holes on the side, and a clover green cloak tied around her neck. Her hair was in a french twist into rope braid and a green ribbon in it. The outfit seemed as if she was ready for spring and it let her blend into the forest.

Mai had a yellow high-low dress with a rainbow belt, pale yellow suede strappy sandals, and a black jacket the stopped at her ribcage. Her hair was in a dutch flower braid with a real yellow rose in the center. The outfit made her seem like she only saw the light and never the dark, the opposite of who she was.

Jack had a white dress shirt, light brown vest, black tie, and a brown tuxedo. His hair was slightly ruffled and slightly groomed back. It was as if he was free and tamed at the same time.

We continued the walk to Cross Academy in silence. The fact that this wasn't a normal transfer had settles with us as dark shadows moved in the forest. My dad sent us here as a mission, to get help from the Unknown Breed. Things must be bad now if he is going this far to get help.

* * *

**Me: Please review, anyone! And I am truly sorry sorry for the lack of Glitch in this book. Don't blame me, blame the Hanabusa Aido fans that held me hostage and forced me to possibly make him take Jane.**


End file.
